


Change Of Universe

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Change of Universe, Reader-Insert, SPN family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: An idea that popped up in my head while I was fooling around with a good friend. We’ve both seen the same post at 9gag and were joking over the phone.Imagine, you were thrown from your own kind of peaceful and uneventful life into the Supernatural-universe. No extra powers, just your normal self.If you are quite young, please ignore the 7th passage. (Now I feel old for telling you this). My nature tongue is German, but I didn’t add any translation. Please tell me, if it is really needed. I had nobody to read over it, so don’t hesitate to point out every mistake you can find.Enough of the excuses. I enjoyed writing it and maybe you will enjoy reading.Warnings: none, just some cursing, German language
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

How did any of this happen? If you haven’t experienced it all by yourself you would clearly take a long vacation in a sanatorium.

One minute you sat with your iPad on the sofa in your tiny apartment, browsing 9gag and the next you found yourself…well, somewhere else.

After a long day at work you made yourself comfortable at your small but cozy flat in your hometown. A cold beer and your favorite web-community was all you needed for a nice and quiet evening on your own.

Scrolling down the page, you gave a few up-votes, laughed at some „wasted“-GIFs and finally decided to leave a comment under a certain post.

„If you had to spend one year in one of your favorite TV-shows, which one would you choose? (You’d still be yourself. No superpowers.)“

You thought about it for a moment. Game of Thrones? No, as a woman you’d have no chance to survive a week without being raped or beheaded.

Buffy? Well, you’re 31 so chances were good, Dawn would call you ‘Mom’! Your high school times were long gone.

The Big Bang Theory? You’re odds were nine to two to kill Howard or Leonard in a hot fury during the first month and spend the rest of the year in a Californian prison.

Finally, you typed 'Supernatural’ and hit the button.

As soon as your comment appeared under the post, you heard a rush of wings and a person appeared in the middle of your barely lit apartment.

The blond man looked familiar as he grinned at you. „Your wish is my command, Sugar. One year with the Winchesters it is.“

Before you could even close your gaping mouth, he snapped his fingers. Your flat disappeared and a second later you found yourself in the middle of a library.

No windows, an illuminated map-table, several swords and daggers and hundreds of weird titled books.

This was absolutely impossible! Of course, you knew this room, but the last time you’ve seen it, it was from a different angle and it was only a setting on the screen of your TV.

„Gabriel, du mieser kleiner Drecksack! Tauch sofort hier auf!“ you yelled at the ceiling, not caring if anyone else could hear you.

„Das ist der beschissenste Scherz meines Lebens! Schwing deinen fedrigen Arsch hierher und bring mich zurück auf meine Couch zu meinem Bier! Das war doch nur eine verdammte theoretische Frage auf einer bescheuerten Website! Ich habe Plüschsocken an und stehe mitten in dem verfluchten Supernatural-Bunker!“ You stomped your foot down while your screaming sounded more and more desperate.

You didn’t hear the footsteps from the hall and when the door to the library flew open you froze in the middle of your Rumpelstiltskin dance.

The Winchester brothers in flesh and blood entered the room. Before you could even blink, Dean had tackled you, pinned you to the floor and thrown water from a small silver flask into your face.

“I’ve got her! Sam, get the demon blade!” he yelled at his younger brother.

“Geh von mir runter, du Arschkeks! Was glaubst du, was du da machst? Ist das Weihwasser? Scheiße noch mal, ich bin kein verdammter Dämon, also spar dir das!” You tried to get the hunter off of you, but the only result was that his grip became stronger on your shoulders

“She’s speaking in tongues, Sammy. Help me tie her to the chair and then we can exorcise the demon”

A few moments later, you sat upright in a chair, arms and legs securely tied to it and two hunters, real fucking hunters, were staring down at you.

“Jetzt hört doch endlich mal zu, ich bin kein…” Suddenly recognition stroke you. You’ve been talking, or better yelling, in your native language. This was an American TV-Show. Pulling your thoughts together, you got control over your English-knowledge.

“Listen, guys, I’m not a fucking demon. I am 100% human. And I’m not speaking in tongues…that’s German, you retards!”

Maybe the choice of words wasn’t the wisest, but you could only handle so much.

“Yeah, douchebag, whatever you say.” Dean was clearly not convinced, but Sam had some wrinkles on his forehead, which indicated he was thinking hard.

“Dean, wait! I’ve heard some of these words before when we had an exchange student back in college. She might tell the truth.”

“But now, she doesn’t sound German at all”, Dean pointed out.

“Please, I really am German, but of course I learned English at school and I improved it over the years. Who the bloody hell wants to sound German while speaking another language? My ex was from the UK, so I lost the typical accent during that time…” You were babbling and you knew it.

“Just check the ring on my right hand. It’s made of Irish silver. And if you insist, I’ll drink the whole bottle of holy water. I’m neither a demon nor a shape shifter nor a werewolf nor a whatever. I’m just an average human. That fucking archangel brought me here, this little fucker.” You tried to explain.

Sam came close, took the ring off your finger and inspected it. “She’s right. This is an Irish Claddagh ring, made of silver”, he told his brother before turning his attention back to you. “Which angel are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about that asshat Gabriel. He still loves to play the trickster. He snapped me into your hunter’s universe and is now sitting somewhere, laughing his feathery ass of.” You wouldn’t be surprised if there was steam coming from your ears.

“You both know very well what he is capable of and how much he enjoyed bringing the two of you to the sitcom-world.”

“How do you know about that? I’m sure, I’ve never seen you before and I never forget chicks in fluffy pink socks.” Dean was still suspicious and Sam’s posture was alerted again.

“I’m not sure if you’ll believe me, Dean, but back in my world you, Sammy, Cas, Crowley, Lucifer and the rest of you folks are just characters in a TV-show. You remember that Misha Collins guy? In my world, he is the actor who plays Castiel.” You trailed of. This sounded so much worse than you expected.

“And I know about all your hunts and adventures, because I watched every single episode over the last years. I know how you started to hunt together again, after the disappearance of your father. I know how Sam’s girlfriend died in the same way your mother did,” you shot the younger brother an apologetic look, “I know how you got the colt to kill the yellow-eyed demon, I know that you went to hell, came back and so on and so on.”

The two hunters exchanged a few looks, not sure how to react to the fact that you practically gave them their CV.

The sound of wings interrupted their silent conversation. Cas appeared next to Dean.

“I heard you have a guest from an alternative universe. I’ve got the luggage, Gabriel packed for her”, he stated in his usual unimpressed way.

“Where is this assbutt of an angel? I want to rip out his pigeon feathers, one by one, and then I want to go home, drink my waiting beer and sleep for a few days. I think my head is going to explode. This can’t be real. This must be a very intense dream…”

At your last sentence, Castiel reached out and pinched your arm.

“Aua, Scheiße! Das tut weh! Warum machst du das, du Depp?” You shouted.

“So weckt man doch Menschen aus ihren Träumen auf oder ist das bei euch in Deutschland nicht üblich? Was genau ist ein Depp? Das Wort ist mir leider nicht geläufig, (Y/N).”

“Did he just say her name?” you heard Dean mumble to Sam in the background.

“Du würdest vermutlich 'assbutt’ sagen. Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Und seit wann sprichst du meine Muttersprache?” You were completely surprised and forgot about the brothers for a moment.

“Was für ein Engel wäre ich denn ohne die Gabe der Zungen? Übrigens sollten wir zurück ins Englische wechseln, bevor sein Gehirn,” he pointed over his shoulder at Dean, “überhitzt. Deinen Namen habe ich aus deinen Gedanken, entschuldige bitte, dass ich etwas gestöbert habe.” He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but giggle at his comment about the older hunter’s brain.

“Schon in Ordnung”, you whispered.

“Why do I have the strange feeling, they are talking about me?” said hunter pouted.

“Because we do.” Before you knew, you stuck out your tongue at him and winked at Cas, who had started to untie you.

“Do you think it’s safe to do that?” Sam asked, but kept a relaxed pose at a table.

“Yes. She is just a mortal and she was as surprised as you to be here. She doesn’t mean any harm. The woman is stranded in this world and she’ll be here for at least a year. You better start getting to know each other or do you prefer to spend 365 days with a stranger?” Cas turned and looked both hunters dead in the eyes. “I think, she will be very helpful if you let her take part in your business. Her Latin is ten times better than yours, Sam, and as far as I could see, she loves cooking and classic cars, Dean.”

Still rubbing your wrists, you got up from the chair. “Seems, there is no need to introduce myself.” Wondering briefly what else the angel might have gotten from your head, you continued “But it’s true. I had Latin in school for eight years and you really pronounce it poorly. Sorry, Sam, no offense. And I do love your car, Dean. It was one of the reasons I began watching the show. I came for the car and some horror and stayed for the plot.” It was a weak joke.

Dean opened his mouth and his question made you laugh out loud. “Do you really cook? And bake?”

“Yes, I cook and I’m pretty good at it. Maybe a little too good,” you added, looking down yourself.

You weren’t in your best shape anymore. There was simply no time left beside work to continue your dancing and kick-boxing classes, so you gained some weight over the last years.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N), as soon as you start training with the guys, you’ll lose the thirty pounds you want to get rid of.” The angel smiled at you reassuringly.

“Cas!” you gasped, embarrassed. “There is no need to take exact numbers out of my head. Stop that or you’ll never have a woman talking to you for more than five minutes.”

Dean chuckled behind you. “Told you so, buddy. By the way, don’t over think it, he couldn’t see the hotness in a woman if his holy being would depend on it.”

You and Sam rolled your eyes at him. “Whatever, Dean. Did I get it right, your name is (Y/N)?” Sam said, turning his attention to you. You nodded. “Do you speak any other language beside German, Latin and an obvious perfect English?”

“Merci bien, Sam. Je parle un peu Francais aussi.” You rewarded him with a brought smile. “And I like to cook real meals, not the American junk food stuff. I could help you with your research as long as I’m stuck here, if you teach me some fighting skills.”

Sam approved your offer with a nod and outstretched hand. “Sure, (Y/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ooh, will the two of you invent a secret best friend handshake soon?” Dean mocked.

“Shut up, Dean. You heard Cas. She is here and instead of whining and bitching around, she offered us her help. I think she’s holding herself in an amazing way. How would you react after being thrown out of your own world and into, let’s say 'Game of Thrones’?” He shot his brother an angry glare.

“Borderline crazy, I suppose.” The green-eyed hunter sighed. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop being a douche bag. Welcome to a whole new world, (Y/N). Do you think, you could make us dinner and a German pie sometime soon?”

You grinned at him. “Sure, if you don’t start singing the song from 'Aladdin’, you’ll get one for yourself.”

“I think, I’m going to like her,” he said to Castiel when he turned to leave the library.

“Let’s go, find you a room. Seems like you’ll be here for a while, so you should get the chance to make you as comfortable as possible. And maybe you’ll find some more decent clothes in your bag.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short, but there will be more soon.
> 
> Warnings: none, just Dean being Dean ;)

Half an hour later you had a room next to Sam’s changed into jeans and a Dr.-Who-shirt and were heading to the kitchen.

You were still confused and overwhelmed by the sudden turn your life took, but you came to the conclusion you only had two options: yelling for Gabriel to bring you back and go insane in the process or try to adjust to the circumstances and enjoy the ride.

Of course ou chose the second option. A lot of fans would have killed for the chance you got. And, to be honest, there wasn’t much you left behind. A boring job, a handful of friends living far away and your parents who always treated you like a walking, talking disappointment. The only thing you would really miss was your best friend and he out of all would completely understand your decision.

When you entered the kitchen, Dean sat at the table, eating a sandwich.

“Want some?” he offered you the second half.

“Yes, thanks.” You took a seat opposite of him and studied him closely.

Short, dark hair, green eyes like a Disney princess, full lips, freckles all over his well defined face and a light stubble on his jar.

“Wanna take a picture?” the man you were staring at said between two bites, without looking up from his plate, causing a blush to creep up your face.

“No, sorry! I didn’t mean to gape at you like a moron. It’s just so bemusing to have someone you only ever see on TV just a mere meter away. My brain will definitely need some time to get used to all this,” you tried to explain, “How come you and Sam adjust so well and welcome me almost immediately?” Curiosity was written all over your face.

“Strange things happen around us a lot. We can’t always run screaming to the hills. Cas said you’re okay and you didn’t really had a choice. Why make it any harder? We’ll see what kind of person you are soon enough. At the moment I think you’re quite nice. The fact that I can’t wait to get some good German food is another plus.” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I promise, I’ll do my best to be a help and not a burden. I’ll help you researching and cook whatever you like. In return you could teach me fighting or shooting and maybe one day after a lot of pies and schnitzels you’d let me drive Baby once.”

As his shoulders stiffened and his eyes grew in shock, you hastily added, “I know you love her and barely trust Sam to drive, but don’t forget that we learn how to drive with a gearshift in my country. It’s always been a secret wish to drive an 67 Impala. It is one of my favorite cars and being on a road trip with some classic rock coming from the radio is my idea of a great day.”

Dean stood up, put his plate in the sink and fetched two bottles of beer out of the fridge. “As I said to Cas, I’m going to like you.” Handing you a bottle he winked. “I know, it’s not the one you left behind, but maybe it’s an alternative.” With a thankful smile you rose your beer and clinked your bottles.

“Come on, let’s get back to the library. There is for sure something my bother has to do for us.”

In the library you were only greeted by Cas, who sat with a book on a table.

“Where is Sam?” you asked the angel, leaning against the desk next to him.

“Going through your belongings. He wanted to make sure there is nothing dangerous that could be used against us.” The answer held an apologetic undertone.

Exasperated, you threw your hands in the air. You didn’t like it at all when someone touched your stuff, but you understood the need for him to do so. All the brother’s had was Castiel’s word to trust you.

“Dean, there was no need to keep me in the kitchen by sharing your..lunch? Dinner? What fucking time is it here?” The hunter opened his mouth to answer your question, but you cut him of. “Doesn’t really matter right now. I understand why you are searching my things. I’d have probably done the same if I were in your shoes. I just hope, Gabriel didn’t pack everything embarrassing he found in my apartment.” Pinching the bridge of your nose you thought about certain things you owned.

“I haven’t looked into the luggage yet, I just grabbed the clothes on the very top. Maybe I should consider myself lucky that the asshat at least packed my favorite shirt.”

“And what a nice one it is,” Dean grinned and added, “There’s nothing we’ve never seen or heard about, but I think, I should have volunteered to search your room. Sometimes, dear Sammy is a bit naive when it comes to girl’s stuff.” His words and wink made you laugh and relax a bit.

Of course, Cas ruined it by looking at you and voicing the confusion that was clearly visible in his face. “What do you fear he could find? And why were you thinking briefly about dolphins, (Y/N)?”

Dean howled with laughter while you gaped horror-struck at the heavenly creature. Your eyes began to scan the room, desperately looking for a whole in the ground to hide in.

“Because I don’t like bunnies!” you snapped, fully aware that your face was burning with a beet red blush. Fucking oblivious angels. What did they do over the last decades? Clearly not watching humans and what they did down on earth.

Sam came as Dean was still trying to catch his breath, holding his sides. At least one of you found this entertaining.

“Everything’s clear.” Sam stated, before coming over to you. “Sorry, (Y/N), but we had to make certain, Gabriel didn’t hide more surprises for us.” He put his big hand on your shoulder in an apologetic gesture.

“It’s alright, Sam,” you patted his hand and smiled at the younger Winchester reassuringly, “as I told these two idiots before, I’d have done the same. I just hope, there wasn’t anything making you uncomfortable.”

“No! No, I’m good. Don’t worry.” His ears turned a nice shade of pink. “But you really have a thing with rock-bands and Marvel comics, they are all over your clothes.”

You shrugged. It was true. Most of your shirts wore band labels or comic characters, the guys would see them all sooner or later.

“So, no sea mammals around?” Dean chuckled?

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam and you growled in unison.

Again, the body of the green-eyed brother shook with laughter. “That was a crystal clear answer,” his voice was trembling.

“I still don’t understand what’s so funny,” Case sounded annoyed.

“Ask Dean! I’ll go back to the kitchen and check your equipment, if you don’t mind. I need something to distract me from the craziness of this situation. Cooking usually calms me.” You rose from the table with your chin up high and ignored the infantile outburst from the famous hunter.

“If you make a list of groceries, Dean can drive to the store later. At least he’ll be finally able to do something useful,” Sam encouraged you.

“And maybe I’ll bring you some batteries,” Dean suggested. You threw the book, Cas was reading earlier at him and stomped out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some feels, getting to know each other, Dean being a smartmouth

Sam sought you out later in the kitchen, your upper half buried in a cabinet, looking for pots and pans.

“Don’t let him get to you, (Y/N). He doesn’t mean to…well, be mean. He’s just…” lost for apologetic words for his brother, he trailed off.

“I know. He’s just Dean. Always teasing and making fun of others. And I know, he’ll never forget about this incident. It’s okay, I’ll survive and I’m going to pay him back,” you sighed and smiled at Sam. “Can I borrow your tablet, please? I have to look-up some vocabulary or do you know what a ‘Krautwickel’ is?”

“Is that a real word?” Sam laughed and nudged your elbow. “Take the tablet. It’s usually somewhere in the library.” He took a few steps toward the door, hesitated and turned back to you with a curious expression.

“Spill it! You must have a million questions. I’ll answer all of them as best as I can.” You gestured to the table, encouraging him to take a seat and waited for the interrogation to begin.

Sam leaned back in a chair, facing you and you hoisted yourself up on the counter top.

“Are you sure, (Y/N)? I mean, of course I want to know a lot about you and your world, but if you need more time to go down well in this one, I’ll wait.” His eyes showed nothing but kind apprehension.

“If I pause and have too much time to think about all this, m mind might just blow up. Go ahead! Ask everything you’d like to know.” you nodded encouragingly at him.

“How is your world? Are there monsters?” his first question was exactly what you expected from a hunter.

“Not as far as I know, but thanks to you, I always keep some salt close…you know, just in case,” you laughed a little nervous. “This sounds totally stupid, but I thought that if my dead uncle ever decides to haunt my place, I’d be at least able to keep him out of a salt circle. Most people would call me bonkers for it, so I never tell. My friends just know that I prefer silver to gold, but not why.” Looking down at your feet, you suddenly felt silly for sharing your thoughts.

“Hey! That’s not stupid at all. Most humans in this universe don’t believe in supernatural beings, but that never stopped the monsters from coming at them. It never hurts to be prepared. As long as there are tales about ghost, it’s quite possible there really are some.” He looked at you in earnest, no hint of derision in his soft brown eyes.

“Thank you, you make me feel less like a moron.” A grateful smile on your face, you raised your head. “Next question, please.”

“What is your life like? What do you do for a living? How are your friends and family? And where do you live exactly?” He stopped himself, obviously having much more in line.

“I live in Braunschweig, a middle sized city in the northern third of the country. I have a one-room apartment in the heart of the town and work as an accountant for a big global company. Nothing exciting, but it pays the rent. Most of my real friends live quite far away. I have some people, I hang around with, but there is only one I’d call a true friend.”

Sam looked at you, his head cocked to the side, listening with interest, so you continued.

“David is m age and owns a small pub. Nothing fancy, more like a big living room and very cozy.” You smiled, while talking about your best friend.

“We’ve known each other since we were little. We shared the same hobby and started dancing at the age of three. He’s the one who’s always there for me and encourages me to follow my gut. I wish he knew where I am.” Suddenly, you had to blink upcoming tears away.

Sam stood up, walked over to you and leaned against the counter-top next to you, comforting you with his presence.

“My parents were great until puberty hit. They only had interest in my grades and didn’t care about friendships and, god forbid it, boys I liked. I did my 'Abitur’, that’s a degree you can attend an university with, but they didn’t like the final grades, so they forbid me to study and forced me into an apprenticeship. Going to a college would be a waste of time and money, they told me. That’s how I became an industrial clerk.” Bumping your heels at the cabinet below, you forced yourself not to linger in the bitter feelings.

“I had kick-boxing lasses for a few years, but when my working hours increased, I had to give it up. Same with dancing, after almost twenty years. For the past years, it was just working, David’s bar and the traditional family dinners on Sundays.” You slid down to the floor to fetch yourself another beer from the fridge, offering one to the tall man who looked at you with pity.

“What did you want to study?” he asked, taking the bottle from you.

“English and physics. I once wanted to be a teacher.” A small sigh escaped your lips.

Sensing your sorrow, Sam changed the topic. “Tell me more about David. What do you do together? Have you ever been more than friends?”

Laughing, you took a sip of your drink. “No. We kissed and made out a bit one one occasion when we were younger, but the spark never lit a bonfire. We’re just too good at being friends. We hug and cuddle and tell each other everything. He was the one to receive an sms after my first time.” Grinning at the memory, you shook your head.

“When we’re together, we watch movies talk or fool around. It’s never awkward, whatever we do. And whenever he needs help, I play the waitress at his bar. I love him, for always having my back. David is probably the only one I’ll really miss here. He’s kind, smart, funny and a very skilled dancer. We often share a bed after a night of clubbing or when we go on a holiday together.”

Sam studied your sunshiny face. “He must be someone very special, when even the thought of him makes you happy. He’s lucky to deserve such a friendship.”

For the fourth time this day you felt your cheeks heat up. Hopefully this wouldn’t become a habit around team free will, because you hated blushing like an ancient damsel.

“What about your languages?” the interrogation continued. The tall hunter was very interested in everything you told him and the conversation was easy and it felt good to be the center of his attention. Tall, handsome, empathic, smart and the smile…wow, he was so much hotter in person than on screen.

Sternly reminding your wavering thoughts back to the conversation, you answered his question. “My first foreign language was Latin in fifth grade. English came along in seventh and I voluntarily added French in ninth grade. I went on a few student exchanges during easter of fall vacations. It kind of flew to me. I loved talking to people from other countries and I was always blessed with wonderful host families. They invited me to be part of their lives and beside laser tag in Eastbourne and beach parties in Antibes, I improved my languages as a side effect.” You shrugged apologetically, because you knew it was due to talent and not cramming.

“That’s impressive. You didn’t only learn the language, but attempted to fit into the country and it’s society as well. I see why you’re standing your ground here. A remarkable talent. You should be proud of it.” Sam looked at you like you in awe.

“Oh, come on! You’re a hunter! You save so many people’s lives. I only talk and dance…” The younger hunter cut you off.

“You’ll help me with the translations and teach me some German, because it will piss my brother off to no end when we obviously talk about him without him understanding a word, and in return, I’ll take you to the shooting range and show you how to kick a demon’s butt.”

You just had to mirror his huge grin. He seemed so eager and energetic.

“Deal,” you agreed and rose your hand for a high five. Sam slapped his giant hand against yours. The impact went down your arm and your palm stung a bit.

“Let’s finish this grocery list and then I’ll take you to your first lesson at the shooting range.” He was bouncing like an excited puppy.

You felt like you might have made a new friend.

As soon as you’ve written down the last item on your list, you handed it over to Dean.

He scanned it quickly, a frown appearing on his forehead. “It’ll take me ages to get it all. And why would you need a cat’s toy for cooking?”

“Oh, that’s for you. I need something to distract you, so you won’t go on my nerves in the kitchen. I thought that would fit your ken…” you grinned like the Cheshire cat, very happy with Dean’s seething expression.

“Okay! I got it! Jeez, don’t twist your panties, (Y/N).” he scoffed.

“Won’t. Remember, I know what to expect from you, Squirrel.” Turning around and sauntering through the door, you waved over your shoulder at the speechless man.

Wearing a satisfied smile on your face, you searched for Sam. You’d be damned if you’d ever let Dean win a crosstalk.

Sam led you out of the bunker and to the near improvised shooting range, carrying a big bag on his shoulder.

“Did you ever practice with a gun before?” he asked, unpacking a few different weapons and putting them on a folded blanket.

“No. I only went skeet shooting twice. I’m a newbie,” you acknowledged your ignorance.

He nodded and dived into a safety lesson. You listened carefully and watched every move with interest. You’ve heard enough stories about idiots shooting themselves to take his instructions very serious.

Sam then helped you with the right position and to aim at the target. After the first round, your shoulders hurt and every single bullet had missed the mark.

“Don’t worry, all you need is practice and even now every demon would duck instead of coming straight to you.” He was really a patient and good-humored teacher.

“Thanks for the sugarcoat. I will practice as often as you are willing to supervise me.” Something in the bag caught your eye. “Is that a bow?”

Called to attention by the enthusiasm, Sam followed your gaze. “Oh, yeah. Cas suggested it to kill vampires from the distance, but neither Dean nor me cottoned up to it. You’d like to try it?”

Silently you reached out your hand, a small smirk ghosting over your face.

Taking bow and arrow from the long-haired man, you aimed and shot, immediately reaching out for another arrow.

When you finally lowered your weapon and turned around, Sam’s eyes were huge and his mouth was agape in surprise. “I should start to call you 'Hawkeye’. Where did you learn to shoot like this?” he asked walking toward the target to get the arrows back. “Every single one hit close to the bull’s eye.” He shouted, running back to you.

“Well, I never thought this could ever be handy. I took classes for a while to learn how to calm and focus and to stretch my back after all the slouching at work.” The pride you felt, was evident in your beaming smile

“Castiel will be delighted to finally have an archer,” the famous dimples cropped up as the younger brother ruffled your hair in a affectionate gesture. “Let’s get back inside. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a hot shower and you can look, if my brother got everything you asked for.”

You both walked back in comfortable silence. Sam showed you the bathroom opposite of your room and handed you some towels. “As long as you don’t have your own items, feel free to use all the shower-supplies you need. In the cupboard under the sink is a spare toothbrush. I’ll see you in the kitchen later.”

Twenty minutes later you smelled of sandalwood and peppermint, your damp hair was up in a bun and you were dressed in black sweats and a Def Leppard t-shirt. A bit mascara and tinted lip balm completed your outfit. It was still the first night and you had 364 days to scare the guys with your bare face, you thought chuckling.

You decided to unpack your suitcase completely after you found your make-up bag and finally face the painfulness, Gabriel had chosen for your trip.

There were PJ’s, a couple of jeans, a stack of t-shirts, hoodies, sneakers, boots, a pair of pumps, your red high heels, two skirts, a dress, underwear, socks, some lingerie (you would smack him up the head for that), a brush, razors, your iPod, your notebooks (you really hoped Sam didn’t have enough time to run over the pages) and in a small side pocket you found what you already expected but until now hoped it wasn’t there - your pink dolphin. Groaning and promising the trickster a slow and torturous death, you stuffed it into one of your socks and then hid it in your left boot.

The last item you unbagged, was your old teddy bear.

You hugged him tightly, allowing a few tears to spill over, before you wiped your cheeks and stashed the plush toy under your pillow.

Taking deep labored breaths you made your way barefooted to the kitchen. Before you reached the last corner, you heard the Winchesters talking and froze on the spot.

“…she won’t take your typical verdicts and if you’re honest you like it. Finally a female being who doesn’t swoon when you show your cocky grin. You better don’t underestimate her, Dean. She’s clever, well educated and I have an idea she’s seen more than we suppose, “ you heard Sam say.

“Wow, Sammy! You’re already really fond of her. What happened? Did she flash on her way to the shower?” The teasing grin was audible and made you clench your jaw.

Walking around the corner and entering the kitchen, you smiled sickly sweetly at Dean.

“Awww, is little squirrel afraid he might have missed something?” Sam chuckled at your words. “Well, Dean, be assured, I don’t tend to undress spontaneously, so don’t swamp your pretty head, we don’t want it to detonate.” your voice was full of saccharine and you cocked one eyebrow.

Sam burst out laughing. “Told you so,” he boomed and let his hand land heavily on Dean’s back.

The older brother glared at you for a while, then his face softened and a smile slowly appeared.

“Looks like I finally found a worthy antagonist. I think, this will be fun.”

Snickering you turned to the bags on the counter. “You found everything I asked for?”

“Yup. Ever single vegetable, meat and whatnot…and of course this,” he held up a toy mouse. “Does this mean, we’ll get dinner?” Green hopeful eyes met your (E/C) ones.

“Yes, you will. Now go and play with your new toy. I’ll call you, when the food is ready,” you dismissed him and addressed Sam with a wink, “Mind helping me chop the vegetables, I’m sure as a hunter you’re very skilled with a blade.”

“I’ll do a lot to get something else than burgers.” He was still amused about your former verbal exchange with his brother.

Chopping vegetables, heating two pans, roasting, frying, stirring – and soon, you placed three filled plates on the table. Ratatouille with roasted chicken breast and fresh bread.

The Winchesters dug into their food and devoured it. The sounds they made were Casa Erotica worthy.

“(Y/N), don’t think you’ll ever leave. As long as you cook like this, we’ll keep you.” Dean mumbled between bites of his meal.

“And if I tell you this is a pretty healthy and whole dish?” you teased.

“No matter. It’s delicious. I owe you.” Before he could change his mind, you took him by his word.

“So what about I choose a movie for tonight and you’ll be a good hunter and bring me beer and popcorn whenever I need a refill?” You almost expected him to back off, but he just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing up to take your empty plate to the sink, you uttered your wishes. “All right. I’d like to watch ‘Shoot em up’ or 'Guardians of the Galaxy’, if these movies are known in this world.” Both brothers watched you with stunned faces.

“What? Did I start talking Enochian or did I stretch my luck too much and all you have to offer are romantic movies about sparkling vampires? In this case, I'll just go and stab myself.”

Dean was the first to recover. “Would milady prefer sweet or salty popcorn? Hell, I’d even go for another run to the supermarket and buy you skittles and ice cream.”

“Salty is fine with me. Where’s the TV?” a smug smile was plastered on your face.

Sam stood and ushered you to the living room. “You know, (Y/N), you’ll never get him off your heels. He was truly afraid you’d pick 'Titanic’ or even worse, 'Twilight’,” he was very amused, but even he looked relieved not to have to watch a romcom tonight.

“Why should I torture myself after this hell of an afternoon? I still don’t know what time or date it is, but when we returned to the bunker, the sun was still up. And considering the nature, it must be something around late spring.” Your brain was running like crazy to keep up with all the changes.

“It’s may and now around 8:30 pm. When did you leave your time line?” He guided you to the big sofa and gently pushed you down to sit in the middle.

You hit the cushions with a deep sigh. “When the cretin snapped his fingers, it was 7:00 pm on a Thursday in December. Crap, I missed Christmas!” Suddenly, your body tensed and your chin trembled.

Sam sat down next to you, not sure how to react to your outburst. He hesitantly put an arm around your shoulders, trying to comfort you. “We’ll find a way to summon Gabriel and catch him in a trap. Until then, nothing bad will happen to you”, he said in an even and deep voice.

Not snuggling into his side and hide there took all your self-control. He was so nice and warm and to you it felt like you knew him for a long time.

“Thank you, Sammy. Thank you for all the things you did today. I know, I’m a complete stranger to you, but here you are, offering me support and kindness. This is so…” you didn’t know what to say and you felt the first tears collect in the corners of your eyes.

Sam hugged you closer to him, “It’s okay, (Y/NN). It’s perfectly normal to react that way. I remember how I felt, being forced into the sitcom-world. And I’m a hunter and have seen some crazy things. For you, it must be really difficult to be stuck here with us and yet you are giving me insight in your life and fight my brother with sassy remarks. I’d like to keep you, only to see that look on his face when you sent him away with the mouse,” his chest rumbled with laughter. “Just know you have a friend here. We are with you as long as you are…well what you seem to be.”

You cried a bit into his shirt until you heard someone clearing his throat.

Dean threw himself into the seat next to you “Are you already getting cuddly?” Rolling his eyes, he handed you a big bowl full of popcorn.

You sniffed an looked at the bowl with an elevated eyebrow. “This better is salty or we’ll watch 'PS: I love you’ “.

“It is and you already made your choice. Clive Owen and carrots it is.” He started netflix and selected the movie.

“You’ve seen it before?” the older Winchester asked.

“Only six or seven times. I love the dialogues.” You took a handful of popcorn and settled back in the cushions.

When Clive Owen escaped with the baby, you nudged Dean’s arm. “More beer, please.”

He sighed, “At least you said 'please’,” and paused the movie while getting up. You looked at Sam.

“Did you already fill him in on everything I told you?” The tall man next to you shook his head. “Only the basics about your skills and knowledge. You decide what else you want to tell him. But please keep your outstanding success with the bow earlier today a secret. I’d like to see his face when he’ll find out first hand.”

A smirk and a nod were the only answer he got, because Dean came back with beer and whiskey.

Eying the bottle you said “This better be Irish or Scottish, otherwise my pride forbids me to be in the same room with that cheap American stuff.”

Dean grinned down at you. “You’re lucky, (Y/N). Want some Jameson’s?”

“Hell yeah! That’s the best offer I got from you this far.” A grin spread over your face.

“Oh honey, you earn more and more cookie points with each passing hour. Anything else we should know about you?” He winked and showed his famous smile.

“No, but you can ask me your twenty questions when I had two glasses and Clive killed the fifty assassins in his house.” With sparkling green eyes, he poured you a generous glass and toasted with his own.

Sam declined the offer. “There has to be someone sober to interfere with the possible stupid questions you have in mind.” He shook his head, but amusement was written all over his handsome face.

“Back to the bullet-storm,” you demanded and the movie continued.

Dean waited until the end of the film before he turned his body to you. You already had three whiskeys and felt the alcohol warm your stomach.

“Spill it. I’ll count the questions.” You mentally prepared yourself.

“Let’s start with an easy one. How old are you?”

“I’m one year younger than Sam. In case you forgot his birthday…well, your problem.” Sam chuckled.

“Are you married?” Dean cocked his head to the side and his gaze lingered at your hands.

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No. This was number three.”

“What’s your favorite sport?” You didn’t expected him to be interested in such general things.

“To watch: American Football and soccer, as you call it here. To practice: dancing. This counts as four and five.”

The should-be-supermodel looked at the ceiling for a second, before turning his green eyes back to you. “What’s your most remarkable talent?”

“That would be learning foreign languages to the point I can express myself properly.” Both brothers nodded at your answer.

“Well, your English is almost flawless and the accent is quite cute. You’d pass as native, but more like someone from the Kingdom,” Dean admitted.

“Question number seven,” he eyed your freshly filled glass, “That’s my sign to ask you more interesting things. Do you know how to play poker?" the smitk on the older hunter's lips let you know where his thoughts were wandering. "Yes, but I suck. And I'm smart enough to never start a game with you." "What a shame... We’re at question eight, right?” He didn’t wait for your response. “How old were you when you got your fist kiss? A real one! Not just a preschooler peck.”

“Fifteen. It was during a camping vacation and his name was Kevin.” You shuddered and took another sip of your drink. The questions could only get worse. Thankfully the guys wouldn’t know that 'Kevin’ was an afflicted name in your country.

“Please go easy on me, Dean. I’m really not looking for a dark-secrets-confession on my first night here,” you begged.

Dean grinned at you. “Not after the mouse. But I’ll cut it down to ten questions, so only two more to suffer through.”

“Number nine: first time. I just want to make sure you’re safe if a dragon crosses our path,” he snickered.

“Yeah, I totally buy this. Because of my oh so young age there is high probability for me still being maiden. But if you insist, it was a week before my eighteenth birthday. A French island, a nice guy from Switzerland, a night at the beach and my v-card was gone.” You confessed in a flat voice.

“Was is at least good? No, don’t answer that. You didn’t cringe in regret like you did when you said the name 'Kevin'. My final question is: Who is your favorite character in this 'Supernatural’ series you call our lives?”

Fuck! Was there an answer that wouldn’t make you blush? Suddenly, a bulb lit inside your head.

“Baby!”

Sam laughed out loud. “Again, she proved she’s too smart for you. And before you could ask another overly intimate question, I’ll call this game off.”

Dean gave him the stinky eye. “Well, not what I expected, but at least she showed some taste.”

“I’m still here!” you exclaimed. “Did you really expected me to say 'Dean’ or 'Sam’ so you could start a fight? Maybe I should have said 'The King of Hell’ just to see your bitch face, Dean.”

You smiled, gulped down your drink and rose from the sofa.

“Take your time, write down more questions and think 'em over before you hand them in.” You winked at the older brother, ruffled Sam’s hair (something you always wanted to do) and walked to the door. “Good night, boys. As long as this isn’t a dream, I’ll see you in the morning. Be warned: I NEED COFFEE! If yo approach me without, I might kill you, just because I’m in the mood.”

In your room, you changed into your PJs before deciding to visit the bathroom. When you got out, Sam was leaning against the wall next to your door.

“You think, you’ll be alright during the night?” he asked you concerned.

You nodded slowly. “I hope so. I usually work out things in my sleep, so I might get some disturbing dreams, but I don’t feel scared, just overwhelmed…”

“Just call out, if you need any help. I’ll be there in an instant to assure you everything is okay and there’s nothing that will harm you,” he interrupted you.

“Thanks, Sammy. Have a good night and don’t worry about me. You need all the rest you can get.” You got him by surprise when you reached up, pulled him down to your level and pecked him on his stubby cheek.

“See you in the morning,” with these words you closed the door behind you and went to bed.

Lying under the heavy blanket, you hugged your teddy bear and forbid your thoughts to repeat the sudden events.

Choosing an episode of 'the three ???’, you closed your eyes and concentrated on the adventures of Jupiter, Peter and Bob.

Where were you? This was not your bed or your flat. Trembling fingers searched for the cell phone under your pillow, but it wasn’t there. You felt your heart race in your chest.

You remembered having a dream about 'Supernatural’ which was very vivid.

There was a gentle knock at your door, before it opened a bit.

Rolling off of the bed and crouching down, you heard a familiar voice which simply shouldn’t be there when you’re awake.

“(Y/NN)? Are you okay? This is Sam. I heard you screaming and went to look for you. I’ll come in and turn the lights on. Don’t be scared.”

The light blinded you for a moment until your eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. You peered over your mattress and saw Sam Winchester standing by the door frame.

“My mind is still playing tricks on me,” you mumbled, slouching back to the floor and pinching the bridge of your nose violently.

The tall hunter was by your side on the carpet in a second. He held his hands up to show you he wasn’t armed.

“This is not a dream. You’ve been snapped to the bunker yesterday, just after noon by Gabriel. You are in your own room here and I am really Sam. We watched 'Shoot 'em up’ before you went to bed and my retarded brother asked you questions about your love life last evening. It’s all real. You are not loosing your mind,” he cooed.

When his words sank in, your breathing calmed and you blinked several times. Suddenly reality crushed down on you and you started to cry silently, tears streaming down your cheeks.

Sam looked around, unsure of what to do. He spotted your teddy bear and gave it to you. Embracing it as if your life depended on it, you nuzzled your nose into it’s head.

“So, you’ve got a stuffed animal…does it have a name?” Sam asked you in a steady but low voice.

“Teddy,” you breathed out between sobs. “I have him since I was little. I know it’s kind of stupid, but I’ve always taken him on journeys. A piece of home, whatever that is, wherever I went.”

“I think, it’s cute. It makes you human. And if it works it never is stupid.” Sam smiled at you kindly.

“Do you think you could go back to bed? I promise I’ll secure your door with a line of salt. We have all kinds of protecting charms and wardens here, but if it would make you more comfortable…”

“Yes, thanks. I’ve just been confused a bit. It was a bit much for my brain to keep up with. Sorry, I woke you up, Sammy.”

“At least you listened to me and didn’t try to fight me. You were clearly preparing for a battle down here. Good instincts.” You smiled embarrassed.

“I wouldn’t have been much of a fight, but I appreciate your compliment.” Crawling back to bed, with your teddy still in your arms, you were thankful, Sam came to your rescue.

“I’ll be fine, but please don’t tell Dean or Cas about my teddy bear.”

“I won’t,” Sam promised, bending down to kiss your head. “Go back to sleep and we’ll forget about your tonight’s outburst.”

You heard your door close when you drifted back to sleep.

As you rose the next day, you had no clue what time it was. The lack of windows and a clock in your room wasn’t helpful, but at least you knew where you were.

You got up, putting on your sweat pants and a shirt you grabbed blindly from the stack and made your way to the kitchen.

Your hair was in a messy bun and you just barely masked the purple rings under your eyes with some concealer. No need to look as shitty as you felt after your fist night at the bunker.

“Coffee?” a way too happy voice asked you. You grunted and grabbed the mug which appeared in front of you. Savoring th taste of your favorite morning liquid, you almost didn’t hear the dark chuckle from the table.

“I see your new guest needs some time to warm up in the morning, or whatever you call eleven a.m.”

Turning your head slowly, you found yourself face to face with Crowley, the King of Hell. His gaze lingered at your breasts, reading your t-shirt.

“I completely agree with you, darling,” he chuckled. “Don’t shoot me daggers. Do you even know what you are wearing right now?” His question was friendly and his tone was amused.

You looked down yourself. Crap! What a bad coincidence. Your shirt stated: 'I like my tea the way I like my men, hot and British’. You scowled.

“Well, Crowley, as far as I now you are from Scotland and you always wanted to be independent from the British Empire, so don’t get flustered!”

“That’s my girl. Offending the king of hell before finishing her first cup of coffee,” Dean teased.

“Shut up, Dean! Remember me talking about killing someone?”

“But I prepared pancakes and bacon for you.” His was very proud of himself.

“Okay, you shall survive. But if he doesn’t get rid of that smirk, I might go for Crowleys throat.”

“Try it whenever you want, dear. This might be quite amusing.” You thought about emptying your mug on his suit, but if you wanted to overcome your grumpy-cat-mode every single drop of coffee was necessary.

“Isn’t there something else you should be doing? Torture someone or maybe prepare haggis or stovies over the hellfire?”

Crowley turned his attention to Dean. “Finally someone who knows more about Scottish traditions than just whiskey. She is clearly more educated than most of the humans in this rotten country.”

“Whatever, douche bag. Do you have information about the witches’ coven or are you just here to shower us in you sunshine like presence?” He put three plates on the table along with butter and syrup and gestured you over.

Taking a bite of the bacon, you decided to ignore Crowley. Sooner or later he would disappear and this breakfast was way too tasty to be ruined by a bloody demon.

“There are activities on a campus not far from here. These Sabrina-wannabes start to annoy me by summoning random demons to fulfill their stupid teen wishes.” The king of hell’s face crunched in disgust.

“If you get rid of them, you’ll be rewarded with some helpful ancient texts about Greek gods.” With these words, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

“Sabrina, huh?” you smiled. “ I never thought he has cable down in hell.”

“Look who’s back and all chatty,” Sam grinned at you.

“How was your fist night at our bunker?” Dean asked between two bites.

“Alright. Only a little nightmare caught me. By the way, Dean, these pancakes are delicious. You did surprisingly well at the stove,” hoping he would let you get away with the change of topic.

“Thank you. Sometimes I surprise myself with my awesomeness.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What would you like to do today? I’ve got some time to give you a tour before I have to go back to research.”

“That would be great. I’d love to see the rest of the bunker. I thought about cleaning my room a bit. It’s all dusty. Do you have a vacuum?”, you asked.

“There is a closet in the hall where you should find everything you need. Maybe you can help me later? ’m stuck with a translation and I’d like to have a different point of view. There must be a possible translation I haven’t discovered yet.”

“And what about me?” Dean whined.

“Clean the kitchen if you want me to bake later. Then you can entertain yourself with Baby or some big busty Asian babes,” you suggested with an innocent expression.

Dean growled at you. “I want apple pie for that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next part…some more information about the reader and Dean getting some payback for him being himself ;) hope you like it.

After Sam showed you a lot of rooms, including the cell, the gym and the garage, you sat at a table in the library, doing your best to translate the instructions for a spell.

„Animus, animus, hmmm… I don’t think it’s about soul or heart. But another possible translation is mind or spirit.“

Sam looked up at your mumbling.

„Did you just say ‘spirit’?“ he asked, scooting over to you and reading the translation you’ve written down so far.

„I think that’s it. You need a strong spirit. Wow, thank you. Did you translate it into German first or directly into English?“ his eyes beamed in awe.

„Latin to English. No need to take a detour to German. I’m fluent so I can speak mostly without thinking about the words. I’m not planning my sentences. You hear what I think. No filter or mask, just 100% me.“ you smiled at the younger Winchester.

“I wish I could express myself just half as good as you do in another language,” Sam sighed. “How did it all start for you?”

You thought about that for a moment, leaning back in your chair.

“When I was a child, my parents and grandparents used to go on vacations in France with me. I always loved the Mediterranean Sea and we spent a lot of summers camping down there. My first friend was a French guy, Gregorie. We didn’t speak each others language, but that wasn’t necessary to play tennis, with matchbox cars or go swimming. We’ve spent five years in a row on the same campground and we began to teach each other some words and phrases. It was great to communicate without the help of my mother or his older sister.

The thing that finally separated us wasn’t language, but puberty. He didn’t want to hang out with a girl two years younger, who loved Lady Lovely-locks as much as Transformers. I only held loose contact with his sister for some time.” The memory of days at the beach with your childhood friend made you smile dreamily.

“Must have been a great time. So, you’re a camper girl, huh?” Sam asked.

“Always will be. I spent almost all my vacations with a caravan and later with my own little tent. I didn’t want to sleep in the same room with my relatives anymore when I was thirteen. It was less comfortable, but so much easier to sneak out and spend the night with friends, a bonfire and some wine at the beach. It only sucked when I had to get up in the middle of a heavy rainstorm to secure my tent.”

“Did you ever take a friend from school with you?” Sam was interested in your story.

“Hell, no! Why would I? I loved my group of friends at school, but during vacations I was free to be whatever I wanted to be. Nobody knew my background and nobody watched my every move. I didn’t have to think about every step like 'What will the others think? Would it make me unpopular to play football at a crowded beach? Is it okay to hang out with a bunch of nerds?’ And if I wanted to flirt with a guy over a pool table, I knew nobody would talk about it the next day in class.” You took a deep breath before you continued your verbal diarrhea.

“It was always easy for me to make new friends. Some of them became very important and we stayed in touch during the winter.” You frowned your forehead, not sure Sam could understand your rambling.

“I see. No one to judged you and you could be yourself without any strings attached.” he nodded slowly.

“But something must have changed, because you seem to be at ease with the way you are now. What happened and when?”

Sam seemed to be earnest and really wanting to know you better.

“It’s only fair to ask, since I know so much about your life,” you said, opening yourself up to the hunter.

“The year I turned seventeen, I met someone during my summer holiday at Corsica. A girlfriend introduced him and we instantly connected. Within two days we were best friends ad inseparable. We spent our days at the beach, the evenings dancing or playing pool and at night we sat cuddled up at the dark beach and talked about everything. His best friend made jokes about us always touching and looking at each other.

But until a night out dancing, four days before my departure, I just saw him as a friend. He asked me to dance and when we entered the floor, the DJ chose 'If I could turn back the hands of time’.”

Sam interrupted you, “R. Kelly…very slow and sadly romantic.”

“Exactly. He held me close and when I looked up at him, everything changed. My friend told me later she practically saw the sparks flying between us. The evening ended in our favorite little bar with a lot of Pasties and when he walked me home, I was pretty tipsy. Standing in front of my tent, he looked at me and it felt like he was staring deep into my, well, soul.

He asked my why I hide the wonderful person I am behind a cold mask. He thought everyone should see the real me.

To be honest, he scared the shit out of me. How did he know I was used to made up a facade to fit in better? I turned on my heel and fled into my tent. Oh, and before you ask, yes we kissed and made out at my last night until my mother interrupted us. And no, you are not allowed to comment that fact.” You grinned at hi expression.

“The questions were written all over your face, Sammy.”

He snorted, but nodded at you to go on.

“Back home, we wrote endless letters and he sent me a wonderful birthday gift. It all ended by me being a coward, but that’s a story for another time. Let’s say, his words and encouragement made up my mind and I decided to take off the mask. Screw the others and their opinions.” You let out a deep breath. That was kind of a soul striptease.

Sam just looked at you for a while silently, going over the things you told him in his head.

“You should thank him,” he finally said. “I like seeing the real you. We meet so many beings who pretend to be someone else. You are an interesting person and I can’t wait to hear more about you. Thank you for sharing this experience with me.”

It’s okay. Thanks for not laughing at teenage me. You can share what I told you with the others,” you offered. You couldn’t expect him to be your secret-keeper in everything.

“I think, I should start baking now, before Dean becomes a real pain in the ass.” You got up and walked to your room to get your iPod.

In the kitchen, you connected it with the speakers and searched for flour, apples, sugar and eggs.

The cake was in the oven and you were cleaning the surfaces, dancing a bit and singing loudly about a jukebox hero, when Dean entered, coughing to announce his presence.

“It smells divine. What is it?” he asked, eying the oven hungrily.

You turned around, a bit startled, but smiled at his face.

“Tarte tatin,” you explained. “It’s a French apple pie which is baked upside down.”

“Why does everything sound sexy and seductive in French?” Dean smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

“Par'ce que c'est la langue d'amour,” you replied grinning.

“Even I understand that. But go on, say something else in French.”

You recognized the rush of wings when you responded, “tu sais, quelquefois tu es un furoncle sur les fesses du diable.”

Cas appeared next to the older Winchester and looked at you quizzically. “Why did you just tell him that he sometimes is a wart at the devil’s ass?”

Dean frowned and you laughed. “He wanted me to speak French and this was at least adequate.”

“Hey! That’s not what I asked for,” the hunter pouted. His full lips looked adorable as he did.

“Stop that and take the cake out of the oven, so it can cool a bit. And don’t you dare eating a crumb. If you do, you won’t get a single slice and Sam and I will eat it!” Your voice was commanding.

“Okay! Okay!” Dean shouted.

“Believe me, Dean, the caramelized sugar would burn your mouth. Listen to (Y/N). When it’s cooled she will turn it and you’ll see the apples under the caramel. Will you serve it with whipped cream?” The angel asked you.

“Mais ouis, bien sûr. And you are very welcome to share the pie with us.” You smiled at Castiel.

“Thank you, I would enjoy a piece later. Were you able to help Sam with the translation?” The angel was nothing but polite.

“Yes. In fact, we’ve been pretty quick with our task. We had some time to spare for story telling. Just go to the library and Sam will fill you in. In the mean time, I’ll clean my room. I’ll bring you the cake as soon as I’m done.” you waved the two men out of the kitchen.

“I’m eager to hear that story. Let’s go and find Sammy,” Dean shoved the angel down the hall.

You took the vacuum out of the storage room and dragged it to your chamber along with a wet cloth. Plugging in your head phones and pushing your iPod into the pocket of your pants, you began washing the boards in the closet, the bedside tables and the rest of your room’s surfaces.

Singing along with the Dubliners and dancing with the vacuum, the carpet was cleaned in no time. You even forgot you weren’t in your own flat for a moment.

When somebody touched your shoulder, you jumped, turned on your heel and pushed your fist out with force.

Hitting his solar plexus perfectly, your attacker crouched down.

“Oh, scheiße! Dean! Es tut mir…I’m so sorry. You took me by surprise. Why the fuck didn’t you knock?”

Dean held one hand up, the other clutching his stomach.

Suppressing a giggle, you waited patiently for him to get his breath back. On the one hand, you felt sorry for punching him, but on the other hand…well, it was hilarious you were able to throw a punch at the famous hunter and actually hit your target.

To make things worse, Sam came running into your doorway. “(Y/N), are you alright? I heard a scream and…” at the sight of his older brother he froze on the spot, taking in the scene. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. “Did she…”

Dean interrupted him, “Fuck, yes! She hit me! Don’t laugh! This is not funny…” Dean’s voice sounded strangled. At this moment you couldn’t hold yourself any longer. You dropped to your knees, shaking with laughter until tears streamed down your face. As you held your aching ribs, Sam joined you on the floor.

“Oh my God! I have to make sure this will be mentioned in the hunter’s journal. Dean Winchester got punched in the stomach by a woman from a non-hunting universe.” Sam wiped his face.

“Actually, I hit his solar plexus,” you voiced between laughter.

Dean made a bitch face at the two of you. “I thought your hobby was dancing and not cage fighting!” he shouted accusingly.

“I’m really sorry. I thought Sam told you about my kick-boxing classes. I just had the element of surprise in my favor. Did I hurt you?” You now looked at the older hunter in earnest.

“Of course not! As you said, you took me by surprise. It won’t happen again,” Dean tried to stand straight, but failed.

“Your cake will better be real good!”, he said through clenched teeth and hobbled out of your room.

Sam and you exchanged a look and a new wave of laughter brought you down again.

“You know, you hurt his pride and he’ll seriously pay you back some day?” a very red faces Sam reminded you.

You sighed, “I know, but this was totally worth it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m making fun of fanfiction and the supernatural-fandom! This is not to offend or hurt anyone, don’t forget I’m part of it. I love it all, but in my opinion it was necessary for this chapter. The reader explains the show, the fans and the fanficjtion to team free will and wants to play it cool to not make a fool of her.

In the late afternoon, you entered the library with a heavily laden tray. Four plates, four mugs, the tarte, coffee, milk, sugar and a bowl of whipped cream. Slicing the cake, you made sure to hand Dean the biggest piece.

He was still in a sour mood, but when he took the first bite, his eyes rolled back and he gave a long moan. “Damn, (Y/N), this is truly fantastic.”

Sam and Cas nodded in agreement, mouth too full to say anything.

“Good enough to forgive me?” you asked carefully.

Green eyes met yours and winked at you, “this time!” Your shoulders relaxed, you really weren’t ready for a prank war yet.

“But only, of you allow me a few more questions,” Dean added. You sighed, hoping he wouldn’t continue where he finished last night.

Sam chuckled, “I know at least one more question he’s got waiting.”

His brother grinned, but shook his head. “I’ll save that for another time, when she had whiskey instead of coffee. Right now, I’m curious about that TV-show. So, (Y/N), how famous is it?”

“Very. America, Europe, Asia, Australia…people from all over the world are very attached and watch every episode. And before you ask, more than half are female. Almost every character has it’s own fan-base, even Garth and the Ghost Facers.”

The three man looked at you in disbelief.

“But most of them belong to either Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley or Gabriel. Each of you have thousands of squealing fan girls who would die, or better kill me, to be in my shoes right now.”

Dean’s eyes began to glow. “Ah, before you get cocky, squirrel, most of them would be too young for you and you might find it weird, seeing your own face on their t-shirts. And the fan-fiction would make you book the next flight to the moon.” You laughed at his know shocked face.

Sam was blinking confused, “They take time and write whole stories about all of us?”

“Oh yeah, Sammy! I’d love to see all the shades of red your face would turn while reading a few. You know, there is a thing called ‘Wincest’…”

The brother’s faces were priceless as they slowly looked at each other. “Sam and me? Ewww.” Dean shuddered.

“There are other ones, of course. Some writers invent new cases for you, new monsters, new allies. Some just wish you had a peaceful life. But, to be honest, most are about banging you, Sammy, Cas or all of you in a very colorful variety,” you finished, still amused about the startled men.

“But why?” was all Sam asked, after opening and closing his moth a few times without a sound.

“In a nutshell, your height, hair and puppy dog eyes; Dean’s eyes, lips and ass; Cas’ hair, eyes and grace.” The answer was matter of factly, because you didn’t want to reveal any of your own favorites.

“My grace?” The angel was taken aback. “Why would that cause any sexual desires?”

“They imagine, what you could probably do with it. And is it really this hard to understand that someone would want to screw an angel of the Lord? It’s the equivalent of an innocent school girl.” You gently smiled at him across the table.

“Oh, come on Cas! Even I see the point,” Dean chuckled.

“I am familiar with your impure thoughts about school girls,” Castiel glared at his friend, making you laugh out loud.

“And what is your team, (Y/N)? Enlighten us about your fan-level.” Sam winked at you.

“I like all of you, of course I support 'Team Free Will’, but I don’t jump up and down in front of the TV. I prefer to drool about real man and one or two British actors. Sorry to disappoint you.” You gave him your best bitch face.

Internally you congratulated yourself for your Oscar-worthy performance. You would rather try to pet a hell hound than stroking their egos. Especially Dean was self-confident enough and you could only imagine the endless teasing, if they ever found out how much you really loved 'Supernatural’. Looking directly at Cas, you thought loudly 'THIS IS PERSONAL! DON’T YOU DARE TO TELL THEM!’

His eyes widened a bit and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he gave you a barely there nod.

“And who would that be?” Dean asked you, not happy with your comment about the drooling.

“You’ll find out as soon as I get the chance to buy some stuff for my room. I’m looking forward to disguise the lack of a window with a few posters.” you stuck your tongue out at him. This seemed to become a habit around the older hunter.

“I’ll drive you to a store within the next days. Make a list, I’m sure you’ll need more than some pictures.” His offer surprised but delighted you.

“Impala?” it came out high pitched and way to eager for your own liking.

“Impala,” Dean answered with a broad grin. “Now I know about one thing that makes you freak out about. And you will buy ingredients for more cake or pie or whatever sweet dessert you can think of.”

“Deal!”, you shook his outstretched hand. “If you don’t need me for research, I’d like to go to the kitchen while you get over the whole fan-fiction-thing. I’ll prepare one of my grandmother’s dishes. It takes some time, but it gives me some kind of familiarity. Eat the cake and bring the plates when you’re finished.”

The brothers smiled at you. “The kitchen is all your’s. If you want to, I’ll paint your name on the door,” Sam joked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking, talking and more talking. This time Dean learns more about his newest house mate. And Crowley pays the reader a second visit.

Listening to your play list, preparing, rolling and binding the beef was easy work. After searing the roulades you added broth and spices and put it in the oven to let it cook slowly.

While you were chopping red cabbage to the beat, you called for help.

When you heard the footsteps, you asked, “Do you guys have any red wine around? Otherwise the cabbage will loose some of it’s nice color.”

To your surprise, it was Dean who answered. “Sure. I’ll search for it. I like the music, what is it?”

“Volbeat. A Danish rock band. They call their style ‘Elvis Metal’. Thought you would like it.”

“Never heard of them before, but yes, it’s great. Lend me your i Pod some time later?” He handed you an opened bottle of wine.

You poured a good deal into the pot, before filling a glass for yourself.

“Sure. Look for Volbeat, Young Rebel Set, Sore Losers and Black Keyes. All rockers, but influenced by different styles. Tell me what you think. Want a glass?” you asked, offering him the bottle of wine.

“Yeah, thanks. Can I help you or is it okay if I just sit here talking to you?” With a full glass walked over to the table.

“Make yourself comfortable. Next song is great. Called 'Lonesome Rider’. Always reminds me of the man in black.” You glanced over your shoulder at the older brother, who leaned back in his chair, raising his glass to you.

“Ah, a Johnny Cash fan. Another plus on your list.”

“Yup. Listen to him since I was little.” You got back to work, peeling potatoes and occasionally stirring the cabbage.

After listening to the song in silence, Dean’s gentle voice made you freeze on the spot.

“What was his name?”

There was no way to pretend you didn’t hear or understand him. Fearing your voice might crack, you whispered “Rony”. You knew all your muscles were tense and you felt the familiar sting of pain in your chest, even after all these years.

“How?” The single word, that left Dean’s lips was enough to express his silent sympathy. He didn’t ask to make it difficult for you, he just wanted to understand it better.

“A bike accident in the Alps. Only a year after we met.” I got easier every time you told someone. By know you didn’t cry anymore, but you still needed some deep breaths to regain your posture.

“Sam said, the summer was a inflection point. Mind telling me how you changed?” He didn’t pestered you with questions about your first love’s death, instead, he made you recall happy memories from that time. You shot him a thankful smile, before returning to your task at hand.

“Until then, I was very uncertain in my daily life. Looking back, it was stupid. I had a good body, was in shape and had a pretty smooth skin. But I hid in the granny clothes my mother bought for me.” You thought about your younger self.

“First thing I did when I came home after the holiday, was buying new clothes and having my hair cut. Some nice jeans, tighter fitting tops, heeled boots, make-up and highlights and I was ready to rumble.” This time you laughed.

“Back in school, I ditched some so called friends and renewed my friendship with some more nerdy guys and our ancient Greek genius. We’ve always got along well, but now we spent more time together. We grew close and my two best girlfriends easily adjusted to the new dynamics and we became a great circle of friends. Dvd nights, house parties, days at the water park, we had a lot of fun together.

The rest of the class got used to us and they tended to invite us as a group to bigger parties.

The more courage I got, the more my clothes changed, especially when we went out clubbing. Skirts, heels, cleavage showing tops. My friends were with me, why bother. We were usually the first ones on the dance floor and didn’t care about the looks.

The only thing that didn’t change was a dating rule. Never date a guy from school.”

Remembering the freedom, but the rumors that went with that attitude, you shook your head.

“Half of the class thought I was a virgin, the other half was sure I was whoring around with every unknown guy they ever saw me talking with. Neither was true. And I just didn’t care enough to try to explain anything.”

Dean interrupted your thoughts, by patting your shoulder. “Good girl! It wouldn’t have done any good. So stick with friends and forget about the rest.”

“Sadly, after A-level, we silently separated over the years. There are only one or two left, I kept contact with. It’s good to see my girls on reunions and talk about old times, but otherwise we have nothing in common and I would never tell them something important from my life,” you finished your little episode.

“That’s how life goes. And you made the right decisions. Did you make new friends during your apprenticeship?” It surprised you, how interested Dean was in the story of your life. You’d always considered him to be the more superficial kind of man, but it was nice to talk to him.

“Only one and she was pretty uptight. I spent most of my free time with a group of guys. Much easier to deal with. They made sure I always got home safe and I played the wing woman. Fun, but not real friendship.”

If it wouldn’t be for the cooking, you might have had troubles with the feelings that were connected to your memories, but with the distraction, it was more like telling a tale.

“It’s quality, not quantity, (Y/N). Look at us, we don’t have many friends, but the few are loyal ones.” He was now leaning right next to you at the counter.

“Do you miss your family?” At his question, you looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

“Hey, I really wanna know. I know it’s not easy for you, to turn up here and I don’t often have the change to hear someone’s life story. Or are you more comfortable with my brother?” The green eyes showed nothing but genuine interest.

“No, Dean. Please stay. I enjoy our conversation…my monologue…your audience…ach, egal!” Smacking yourself internally on the forehead, you forced your thoughts back to his question.

“About my family…there isn’t much left, only my parents. When I was in preschool, I had kind of a big family. Grandparents, great grandparents, an aunt, great uncles, a cousin…but if I miss my grandfather from here or my world doesn’t make a difference.

I love my parents, but we didn’t get along well in the last years. They’d love to control my life, of course only for 'my own good’.” You painted quotation marks with your fingers, realizing you’ve clenched your jaw.

“Tell me about dominant parents…” Dean said darkly, nodding his head slowly.

“Have you ever thought about what your life would be like, if you had escaped the hunter life like Sam did, at least for a while?” You asked.

“Not really. I don’t like to play 'what if’, because it would only leave me tired and angry.” When he saw your guilty expression, he added, “I appreciate the question. It means you care about the life we live.”

Just when the silent became uncomfortable, he bumped you with his hip, a grin adorning his face. “Soo, you’ve been a party girl? “

“Yeah, kind of at least at the weekends. There was no greater workout than five hours on the dance floor. Being the first one with a driver’s license, it was me who skipped the beer and instead had 'water joe’ and 'red bull’.”

Dean rose his eyebrows. “I sense something terrible,” he whispered in faked fear.

“Uh-hu…my friends got used to steal my third drink from me, because I became very, very bouncy and started to imitate other people’s dance moves, making fun of them.” you admitted, biting your cheek to stop you from laughing.

“I was lucky, I never got in trouble…at least not because of that. One time, there was this really strange guy, who came over and just began to undress in front of me.”

The man next to you cracked up.

“I’m so happy, you find this amusing and I wish this was the only weirdo ever hitting on me…but it was always the same. One day, I’ll tell you my top three.” Patted his back a little more forceful than necessary. “For now, please set the table. I’ll go and make my shopping list. Dinner will be ready in two hours. You can take the i Pod with you.”

“Will do. Thanks. Not only for the music, but for talking to me.”

You put a hand on his upper arm and looked him straight in the eyes. “Thank you. I won’t forget it.”

The dinner was peaceful and both brothers showered you with compliments for your cookery. After the last crumbs were gone, they leaned back in their chairs.

“I love German food and your grandma deserves a monument.” Dean stated and Sam nodded in approval.

“I’m sure she would have been pleased seeing you to the dishes,” you winked, before a yawn caught you off guard.

“Go to bed, get some sleep. Call us, if you need something or just wake up from a bad dream, 'kay?” Dean hugged you briefly with one arm, holding his plate in the other hand.

Sam looked at his brother in mild surprise, a smile tugging at his mouth. “Yeah, (Y/N), let US know.”

When you left the kitchen, you heard him say to his older sibling, “Seems I’m not the only one anymore growing fond of (Y/N).”

You made a detour to the library, scanning the books for something interesting to read.

“I’m afraid, you won’t find any 'Harry Potter’ here”, a deep voice with a heavy accent spoke up behind you.

“Good evening, Crowley. How are you tonight? It must be really boring down in hell, if you pay me a second visit within such a short period”, you answered, turning around and smiling at the King of Hell. His sudden appearance didn’t frighten you. To be honest, you always wanted to meet him and have chance to talk to him. In your opinion, he wasn’t that bad, as long as you’d be a bit careful around him.

“I’m fine, thank you, darling. What a difference some coffee could make. From insulting and grumpy to polite and welcoming. Remind me to only show up in the mornings with a big Starbuck’s cup as a peace offering.” His grin was smug and showed his white teeth.

“That might be a good idea,” you nodded.

“So tell me, how do you like being with squirrel and moose?” The use of his nicknames for the Winchesters made you laugh.

“Better than I expected and quite different. The seem to like me this far and I’m not planning to change that. Back to the question at hand: What brought me the pleasure of seeing you here?” cocking your head to the side you eyed the man in the perfectly tailored suit with interest.

“What? No fear? I expected you to be at least surprised by my emergence.” He almost sounded offended.

“Nah! Just curiosity. I don’t want to make a deal with you and I don’t think you are crazy enough to try to harm me under this roof. Besides, you might be the King of Hell and the son of a witch, but you aren’t half as bad as you want the brothers to believe you are,” you chuckled.

“Don’t make me change your mind, innocent mortal!” Crowley’s growl was accompanied by a smile.

“Oh come on, don’t go all 'Mephisto’ on me. I’m not looking for the poodle’s core and you are just as curious about me, the visitor from an alternative world, as I am about you.” Rolling your eyes in mocking amusement, you made your way to one of the chairs and let yourself fall down on it.

He followed you, mimicking your movements and sitting down opposite of you.

“You are refreshing, darling. Most people run screaming into the woods when they see me. You, in contrast make a Goethe joke and sit down with me. But you are right. I’m highly interested in you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is really nice to you - and that makes the Winchesters chew on the wallpapers (they freak out a bit)

“Your name is (Y/N), Sam already calls you (Y/NN) and you seem to have a good time so far. Why doesn’t all of this,” Crowley gestured vaguely around the room, “make you go crazy? I can hear your heart beating at a normal pace and you seem to enjoy my unannounced visit. Shouldn’t you try to summon a certain blond angel instead of cooking meals? By the way, it smells divine.”

“Why, thank you, your majesty. It tasted even better. I should invite you sometime in the near future.” You were really pleased with his compliment.

“It would be a waste of time and energy to try to get Gabriel bringing me back to my world. He wouldn’t have done it if it could be rearranged that easily. So I decided to go on and give this ride a try, it might be fun and the greatest adventure I’ll ever experience.

And back in my world a lot of crazy fan girls would murder me to get to know the real Winchesters or you. I’ll take one day after the other and do my best not to get homesick.” Unfolding your arms, you leaned back in your chair and made a challenging gesture.

“That was about me, now tell me why you are so interested in a random human.”

“As I told you, you are special. You are not afraid of me and you talk to me without looking for the next demon blade. I promise, I have no intention to trick or harm you. It’s just nice to talk to someone from Europe who knows about the life there and as it seems about me. This far, you don’t want anything from me and just enjoy my presence. That’s a rare thing. I appreciate it.

If you ever get tired of this bunker or moose and squirrel, I’d happily take you out for a night. Some drinks, a place you like. I usually don’t have the chance to get to know a human being and besides, you are really nice to look at.”

You should get used to people disappear in the middle of a conversation, because that was exactly what the King of Hell did.

Shouting a “Good night” you walked to your room and closed the door behind you.

With your back against some pillows, you opened one of your notebooks, grabbed a pen and began to write. There were a lot of things you had to sort out and writing was your favorite way to do so.

No nightmares this time. When you woke up, you actually felt refreshed and ready to face another day in the Winchester universe.

Today, you chose a black shirt with the face of the Hulk on it and took a quick shower.

When you went back to your room, you almost fell over a large take away mug from Starbucks. The name tag read “my mortal”. You smiled to yourself. This was definitely a peace offering from Crowley. Gulping the steaming liquid down, you padded down the corridor and into the kitchen, where you threw the empty cup in the trashcan. Wandering over to the coffee maker, you poured yourself a fresh cup.

“Where did you get that from? The next Starbucks is more than sixty miles away,” Dean asked with suspiciously narrowed eyebrows.

“Good morning to you, too, Dean. Hey Sammy!” You waved at the tall man sitting at the table.

Dean growled, not liking to be ignored. “I won’t ask again, (Y/N)!”

You sighed. “If you really need to know, it’s from Crowley. He showed up last night when I was looking for something to read in the library. I told him about my need for caffeine in the morning to form a swearing-free sentence.” Adding milk and sugar to your cup, you shrugged your shoulders.

Dean went through the ceiling, exactly as you expected him to do. “And you just drank it? Are you dumb or do you have a serious death wish? And why didn’t you call for us last night, when he showed up? We’d have protected you from him!”

Sam just looked at you questioningly.

Sitting down at the table, you took a sip of your coffee and rolled your eyes.

“First, my dear Dean, neither nor. Common sense and my conversation with him told me it was nothing but a peace offering.

Second, there was absolutely no need to call for a knight in shining armor, besides your’s would probably be a beam-less black. He didn’t come to harm or trick me. He was just curious about me and wanted to talk about my new situation.”

Dean opened his mouth, but you cut him off with a wave of your hand.

“There is no reason for him to hurt me. I’m not close to the two of you, so you wouldn’t drop everything to save me. And I’m no danger to the King of Hell, I’m a fucking average human who is better at writing than at fighting. And he won’t turn me into a demon, because I’m much more entertaining the way I am for him. I’ve seen the country he comes from and I don’t run screaming for the hills at the sight of him.

Have you ever considered that Crowley has quite a boring and lonely existence? He could have easily killed both of you on several occasions, but he didn’t. Instead, he even helped you a few times.

I wouldn’t as far as to say he wants to protect you under any circumstances, but he is kind of fond of you and as long as you don’t interfere with his plans too starkly, he will keep you alive for his entertainment.” You ignored the dumbfounded brothers and looked around the kitchen.

“Is there any breakfast or do I have to make quick bisquites?”

“The latter, please,” Dean’s voice was still grumpy, “But don’t think you’re off the hook. This conversation is only postponed until you made these things.” He shot you a glare and Sam chuckled.

“And again, the stomach wins. But he is right, (Y/NN). There are a few things we have to talk about after breakfast. Until then, let’s call it a truce.”

“Alright, guys! Please think about what I said and while you do so, bring me flour, oil, buttermilk or milk, sugar, eggs, baking soda and preheat the oven,” you ordered.

After every crumb was gone, you leaned back and looked at the brothers expectantly. “Let the lecture begin!”

Sam leaned forward, showing Dean he would be the one to give you ‘the talk’.

“Listen, (Y/N), we don’t want to give you the feeling that we think about you as an ignorant child.”

Dean grunted and murmured something that sounded a lot like “at least she definitely doesn’t look like one”.

“But,” Sam continued, ignoring his older brother, “there are some things you have to understand. We like you and we don’t want anything to happen to you. Unless you don’t want to end up locked in the bunker, you have to be careful what you do and who you trust. You know a fucking lot about us and what we do. You know who our friends are and what weapons we own. The knowledge could be dangerous, for you and for us. I suppose, you are well aware of that fact. Just don’t run around and share your ken with everyone you might meet.”

At this point you had to interrupt him.

“Sam, as you said, I’m well aware that all the things I know could be really handy for almost all of your enemies and I have no intention to make your life any harder or sell your secrets for a pot of gold. I’m a grown woman and I’d like to decide to whom I talk as far as I know them. I swear on my life, I will tell you everything that might help you and if I’ll ever put myself in danger because I was stupid, I’d never expect you to come running for my rescue and forget your mission.

I will listen when you tell me about a dangerous creature and stay out of the fireline, but I can tell you now, that I won’t send Crowley away when all he wants is to talk to me. I won’t sign a contract or give him information about your investigations and cases.

You can let Cas check on me and I will answer all of your questions honestly. I like you, too and I think you two or three are more important to the world than I am, so just follow your missions and don’t hesitate to save the world because of me. If you ever think it’s necessary to throw me out or leave me behind, it’s okay. You have bigger fish to fry.

I’ll help you as best as I can and I don’t expect you to trust me like I’m part of the family, I am not.”

Finishing, you nodded and added weakly, “that’s it.”

Both brothers looked at you for a while, letting your words sink in. Dean was the first to recover. He nodded and squeezed your shoulder. “We’ll take you by your word.”

Sam agreed. “Yes, we’ll give you the leap of faith. You clearly thought about this and your role in this game, but there is one thing I have to correct. You might not be part of the family, but there is a 'yet’ to follow the sentence.”

Before you could collect your jaw from the floor, Dean stood up. “Be ready in ten. The two of us will go shopping, as I promised you.”

You jumped up and practically ran to your room, singing “Impala, Impaaaaala, Impahalalalalalala” on your way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who is not Dean is driving Baby. Shopping at Walmart with the brothers.

Ten minutes later you went with Dean to the garage and stopped dead in front of Baby.

“She is much more beautiful in reality. Wow!” You trailed one single finger from the trunk up to the roof, before opening the passenger door and sliding inside.

You carefully closed the door and enjoyed the feeling of the leather seats. The car smelled surprisingly clean, the boys must take real good care of her.

“I like the way you treat her,” Dean said while starting the engine. “Anything you’d like to listen to?”

“Kansas, please!” Your answer was fast and excited.

A pleased smile on his face, he fumbled with the cassette deck. As you drove out of the bunker, a song filled the car.

“Carry on my wayward son…” you sang along and let your inner cheerleader do some flicflacs at the sheer perfection of the moment.

The hunter behind the steering wheel shot you a smile. “So, what do you need?” he asked over the volume of the music.

“Posters, a drug and a liquor store.” you answered, glancing down on your shopping list.

“That’s my girl!” Dean grinned.

After about an hour you reached a place big enough to call itself a town. Dean parked the Impala in the lot of a Walmart.

“Huh, pretty big. I’ve never been in one before, but I heard you could get almost everything in there.” you confessed as you walked towards the sliding doors.

“Yup. Not my favorite place to shop, but I thought for today it would be the best option. Do you need help or shall take the food-part of the list while you check the home decor department?” He was clearly not eager to spend his time surrounded by candles and towels.

“Go on, take a cart on your own and I’ll meet you at the liquor aisle in half an hour.” Dean happily strolled away, pushing his cart and whistling.

You really tried to be fast, but the sheer amount of stuff was overwhelming. Your room definitely didn’t have enough walls for all the posters you wanted, but in the end three rolled up pictures, some tardis-sheets, a few smaller items, a clock and some pink towels found their way into your cart.

When you met Dean again, he stared at the towels with an unreadable look.

“Really? Pink? I’d have put my money on green or orange.”

You just shrugged. “Yeah, I’m really disappointed I couldn’t find some Hello Kitty themed ones.”

His disgusted expression made you laugh. “Calm down, I was just kidding. I chose the color because it will be easier to sort them after laundry. I won’t begin to barf glitter and paint the bunker pink. Focus on the booze!”

You bought some whiskey, gin for Sam, tequila for everyone and you finally chose a bottle of Pernod for yourself.

On your way to the cash register, Dean reminded you of shower supplies and sniffed all the bottles and tubes you had chosen wairily, while you grabbed a razor and some lip balm. In the end you couldn’t resist a cherry red lipstick.

“I like the color. Think, it’ll suit you.” your companion said over his shoulder

“Thanks. I thought it would match the color of a dress I found in my suitcase.” You busied yourself with loading the contents of your cart onto the band at the register. There was no way you would discuss fashion with the bad ass hunter in a Walmart.

Dean paid with one of his many credit cards. A wave of guilt overcame you at the sight.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t pay for myself, but I had no money with me when I came here and even if I had, Euros wouldn’t have helped here a lot. In case I make any money here, I’ll pay you back.”

The green eyed man put a hand on your shoulder an looked at you with a serious expression.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. You cook, you bake you help us with research and you don’t cry in a corner. That’s much more than paying with a fake credit card. Don’t worry. As long as you stay with us, we’ll make sure you get everything you need. Just drop the thought.”

You nodded and smiled, taking him by his word.

Back in the car, Dean asked, “Will you make dinner today again? If you don’t want to, no problem. We can grab something on the way home.”

“Nah, I thought about a cottage pie and a mousse au chocolat afterwards. Nothing fancy.” You were much more interested in decorating your room than in preparing a difficult dish.

“Say that again?” he demanded.

“What? Mousse au chocolat? Thats a chocolate dessert that mostly contains of butter, molten dark chocolate, sugar and some heavy cream.” you answered, slightly puzzled.

Dean suddenly braked and operated the car to a spot next to the road.

“Get out!” You looked at him with wide eyes. Was he really going to leave you here?

He got out and walked around the hood to open your door. “Get out, now! Or I might change my mind,” he stated.

With shaky legs, you got out of your seat, just to watch Dean get in shotgun.

“I hope you told the truth, when you said you know how to drive with a gear shift. You’ll drive Baby home, but I will pick the music!”

With a squeal you ran around the car and sat in the driver’s seat. Adjusting the mirror, you turned the keys and drove slowly back on the street.

“What about the driver picks the music and the shotgun shuts the cake hole?” you asked with a smirk.

Dean watched you changing gears and driving down the road fast but steady.

“Some ‘Journey’ for you?” he finally asked.

You just nodded. Driving this big black car with it’s purring engine was a dream coming true. Your voice would probably sound like you’d inhaled helium so you didn’t want to talk.

“One word to Sam or Cas and I’ll lock you in the cell.”

Back at the bunker, you took the bags out of the trunk and carried them to the kitchen.

You sorted out your stuff and disappeared into your room, leaving Dean to put the food away. As soon as you locked the door behind you, you danced and squealed for a while out of pure joy.

You drove Baby! Dean let you drive her and didn’t even complain once! Whohoooo!

The bed sheets and towels went straight into the washing machine, you then unrolled the posters and fixed each one carefully on the walls, so you had a good look from your bed.

Now, this was something you’d love to wake up to. You put the clock on the nightstand and placed your shower supplies on a small board next to the door, not wanting to force Sam to be surrounded by a whole fruit-stand in the shared bathroom.

When the washing machine was done, you placed the wet canvas in the dryer and went to look for Sam.

As expected, he was in the library, doing something on his laptop and talking to Cas.

“Hey guys! Anything I can help you with?” you greeted the two men.

“Yes, please distract us a bit. These witches are getting a tight grip on my nerves,” Sam sighed.

“You seem to be in a good mood. Did you get everything you were looking for?”

“Das und wohl noch etwas mehr…” Cas smirked. “Keine Sorge, (Y/N), ich weiß von nichts.”

“Das hoffe ich doch, sonst darf ich bestimmt nie wieder fahren.” You watched the angel with raised eyebrows and a pointed gaze.

“Uhm, I don’t mean to interrupt, but you two talking in German spikes my interest. Anything going on?” Sam chimed in.

“No, (Y/N) just told me about her new posters and how she can’t wait to show us all her room and see our faces.” Cas answered nonchalantly.

“Dafür krieg ich dich dran!” You whispered so low, only the man in the trenchcoat could hear you.

“I’ll show you as soon as the dryer has finished. Until then, there is a dinner waiting to be prepared.” The kitchen became your place of refuge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making your room comfy and betting with the reign of hell...

You spend the next twenty minutes with cooking and mashing potatoes and frying the meat with the vegetables. When everything was stacked in a from, you put cheddar on top and turned to the dessert. That took a little bit longer, but you finished your task in time with the dryer.

After the bed was freshly made and everything was neat and the way you liked it, you called out for Team Free Will.

„Guys! Wanna see my room?“

When you heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall, the teddy bear on the bed caught your eye. Hastily, you stuffed it under your pillow and turned around to see Dean, Sam and Cas entering your room.

„Now I get what you said about the drooling,“ Dean chuckled, eying the walls.

„Nice sheets. You always match them to your t-shirts?“ Sam grinned.

Cas slowly let his gaze wander over all your knew belongings. „Why do you want phone cells on your bed and who are the men on the big pictures? Do you know them? Are they your friends?“ The angel was confused, but interested.

„I see, we have to watch Dr. Who together, Cas. The phone box is called ‘TARDIS’ and it’s a time machine. It’s a British TV-show. And the men on the posters…”

Before you could finish your explanation, you were interrupted by a voice with a Scottish accent.

“Oh, darling! You really have a thing with Brits, don’t you? A tad more and it would have to be called an actual kink.” He laughed lowly at his own joke. “Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston and Aidan Gillen.”

“Watch it, king, the last one is Irish!” You couldn’t suppress a smug smile. It was just great to have this little verbal exchange with the demon.

“Please excuse my momentarily confusion. Of course you are right.” He nodded his head once, before bringing one hand up to his chin, tapping his lower lip with his index finger thoughtfully. “But I bet I know your favorite. The one you dream about at night.” He cocked an eyebrow playfully.

“Okay! Let’s bet. Write down your choice and hand the paper over to Cas. If you loose, you’ll take me to a place on earth of my choice…AND back to the bunker within 24 hours.”

Dean shook his head, while Sam grinned at the addition you made to the wager.

“And if I win, you owe me kiss, darling.” Crowley smiled at you with half closed eyes.

“I wish I could say, this took me by surprise, but you begin to be predictable.” You offered him a piece of paper and a pen.

“Ha, she isn’t doing this only to me!” Dean jumped in. “Show him his place, (Y/N)!”

Cas took the note from Crowley and read it immediately. “He made a decision, so just tell us who of the three poster boys you like the most.” The angel was not happy with the situation, but because the Winchesters didn’t interred, he wouldn’t either.

You pointed at the poster that showed a man with a horned golden helmet and an emerald suit. “Tom Hiddleston! Sophisticated, good manners and damn he can dance!” Your answer was accompanied by a dreamy smile and some jumping on the spot.

“Looks like you won, (Y/N),” Castiel’s voice made you turn and grin at Crowley triumphantly.

“It’s not like I could loose, love. You’ll spend a day with me. Call on me and we’ll be gone. Whenever you want.” His fingers caressed your cheek briefly and again he was gone and left nothing but a hint of his cologne and a tingle on your skin.

Looking at Dean’s face you held up your hand to stop his tirade. “Just don’t.”

Cas surprised you by nodding and giving cause to some thinking. “You know, there will be a day, when you all need a break from each other and the King of Hell is quite fond of our (Y/N) here. Unless the dynamics won’t change, he isn’t a risk you couldn’t accept.”

With the angel’s words, the discussion was over, before it even began.

“Hey, Dean! Would you mind giving me a lesson in close combat tomorrow? I like shooting with Sam, but he’s so fucking tall. I can hardly reach his face with my fist without jumping, not to talk about tackling him down.” The amused expression on the younger hunter’s face made you shut up.

“Yeah, sure. Can’t wait to prove I’m not an easy target after I know about your secret 'superpowers’,” Dean grinned. “But I will start playing hardball.” His final warning made you gulp audibly. Maybe you should have asked Sammy. He might be a giant, but at least he was a gentle one.

Dinner went well and you soon found yourself with your notebook at the kitchen table, watching the brothers doing the dishes.

“What are you writing?” Sam asked, coming closer while drying some spoons.

Your smirk only made him more suspicious, but when he took a look over your shoulder you could feel his face fall behind you.

“That’s fucking German! But I can see our names!” His voice was accusing.

“Yes and yes! You really are a smart man, Sam Winchester, but unless you learn my language there is no way to find out what I’m writing about. And don’t waste time asking Cas. Unless it would contain valid information he agreed to respect my privacy.” Batting your leashes, you smiled sweetly at the two hunters.

“CAS!” Dean shouted, making the angel appear in the kitchen. “Can you read what (Y/N) wrote down in her journal?” he asked his friend without further introductions.

Castiel looked at the book you offered him willingly. After scanning the lines, the angel winked at you and turned his attention to the green eyed hunter, his hand reassuringly on your back.

“Of course I can. But don’t waste your breath to ask for a translation or summary. It’s nothing that could interfere with your business or harm you, so it’s (Y/N)’s choice to tell you…or not.”

Sam and Dean growled in unison, knowing their favorite angel wouldn’t help them this time.

“Danke, Lieblingsengel!” you hugged Castiel with one arm and kissed his cheek briefly.

“Ich danke dir! Die Neugier der beiden wird noch sehr unterhaltsam sein. Sei nicht überrascht, wenn du ein Deutsch-Englisch- Wörterbuch auf dem Kartentisch findest.” Cas grinned down at you.

“I hate it, when you do that!” Dean shouted frustrated and his brother nodded his head vigorously.

“Well guys, you gotta live with it.” Collecting your stuff, you stood up and with a “nighty night” you were out and off to your room.

The next morning, a cup of English breakfast tea greeted you at your doorstep. Having the King of Hell being interested in you had it’s advantages, you thought and smiled to yourself.

You could hear both Winchesters snoring in their rooms, so you took advantage and brew the first coffee of the day the way you liked it. A pinch of nutmeg made its way into the coffee maker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring with Dean

As you sat at the table, mixing cereals with a sliced banana, you heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and Sam appeared in the kitchen.

“I never dreamed of being woken by the smell of fresh coffee. Usually I’m the one who’s up first.” Walking past you, he ruffled your bed hair and filled a mug to the brim.

Taking a fist sip, he furrowed his brows and looked at you. “You did something to it, it never tasted that good here. Whatever it is, keep doing it, but don’t you dare tell my brother, he’d just freak out like about everything that changed since the 80s.”

“Nutmeg,” you laughed out, fully understanding what the tall man was talking about.

A sleepy voice interrupted your conversation. “What are you talking about? Is something wrong with the coffee?” Dean stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking so cute.

“Nah, Dean! I wouldn’t dare to mess up your holy beverage in the morning,” you assured the hunter and handing him a full cup.

“I’d dare you to, (Y/N)! But something is different.” Green eyes met yours with a suspicious gaze.

“I just cleaned the pot, something you obviously didn’t do in ages.” Your mocking tone woke him up or maybe it was just the coffee.

“Be ready to get your ass beating up after breakfast, kiddo!” Dean reminded you of your ask for fighting lessons with him.

“Is it too late to change back to Sammy?” Your question was more a groan.

“Yup, (Y/NN). You made your choice, but I will make sure you’ll be able to move tomorrow.” Sam grinned at you, pouring himself a bowl of cereals and stealing some of your banana, earning a blow with the spoon on his hand.

“I see you’re in the mood for some fighting. See you in the training room in twenty,” Dean chuckled.

“Nooo…I only had one cup of coffee!” you whined.

“Oh, poor (Y/N)! Didn’t you get a delivery this morning? Such a shame that Crowley forgot about you soooo fast,” he teased.

“Fuck you, Winchester! I was served with English tea, something you wouldn’t recognize when it would dance naked on your nose!” Storming to your room to get changed, it dawned on you that you forgot your mug on the kitchen table. This day would be not one of the good ones.

When you came to the training room, you found it empty. The floor was covered with mats and there was a docking station for iPods.

Deciding you wouldn’t start cold on a sparring session with Dean, you fired up your work-out-playlist and began to move to the beat.

During the wait, the stretching changed to some light dancing moves and before you knew, you were performing to the Vengaboys, combining techno steps with modern moves.

A loud clapping on the end of the song brought you back from the zone. “Hell, girl! You can dance!” Dean’s approving voice startled you.

“You were not supposed to see this.” you shot back, feeling caught and kind of proud at the same time.

“You ready to start?” he asked, walking to the middle of the room, taking a fighting stance.

Slowly making your way to him, you brought up your arms, ready to protect your face, lowering your balance point.

“Let’s start it slow, I’m going to try to hit you and you will block me or duck.” Dean instructed.

When his fist came out for the first time it was kind of in slow motion. It was easy to duck under the hook he threw at you and bringing you left fist out in a chap at his stomach.

He saw it coming and jumped back a bit.

“Good! Keep going like that and tell me when it gets too fast for your liking.” Dean said with a smile.

Rolling your eyes internally, you nodded, getting back in fighting position. His blows increased in speed and hardness. You blocked most of them easily, firing back with chaps and crosses, adding a few upper cuts. When he finally hit you hard into your shoulder, your stumbled back. His grin only fired your fuel and you decided to add some leg action.

After coming back up from a duck, you used your right leg to aim at his chest, hitting him very well. He had to take a step back but didn’t fall, his eyes blazing, a corner of his mouth twisting into a dangerous grin.

“Kitty wants to play with the tigers, I see. Let’s get it on. The first one down has to clean up the library!” Deans voice was low and teasing.

“I’m in!” you yelled while putting all your weight in one cross that hit him right into his stomach. Wouldn’t he have all these impressive muscles to protect his body, he’d be down in no time, but he just laughed, bringing out his legs to hook your ankle.

You barely made it to stay up with jumping over it and ducking again in an instant to not be caught by his left fist, aiming for your jaw.

The movements became faster and you didn’t hold back any more. All you wanted, was Dean on his back. You manged it once, you for sure could do it twice.

You knew, you’d lose when he grabbed your arm, yanking you towards him and using the effect to throw you over his bent leg. The impact on the mat forced the air out of you. Dean didn’t hesitate to straddle your chest and pin your arms down with his knees, his hand at your throat.

“Gotcha!” he coughed out between heavy breathes.

You tried to bring up your legs up and around him to turn the pages, but he simply rolled you over on your belly, his knees now on your thighs and his hands securing your arms behind your back.

“Damn, you’re a tough one. But still…gotcha!” Dean sounded way too pleased for your liking and you already could feel the bruises and the upcoming aching muscles.

“Alright! You won, now get off of me!” You breathed out, making the hunter roll off and fell down on the mat beside you.

“This is definitely something we can work with. Your technique is quite good, but we have to increase your strength. You’re going to work out with me four times a week and use the other days to go on a run with Sam. You need endurance training to survive a hunt.” Dean stated.

“Let me have at least the Friday off!” you commanded.

“Why?” the green-eyed man asked.

“Because Thursday is karaoke night in pubs and I need a day to recover!” you shot back in an angry voice. You didn’t like to be overpowered so easily, not even by a famous hunter.

Laughing out loud, Dean came up and helped you to your feet. “Deal! But I’ll pick the songs.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I already talked about my origin, I decided to let it flow into the story. I’m an adopted child and all that is being said about that topic is autobiographical. If you have any questions…go on, ask me.
> 
> Warnings: If you have a problem with adoption…well go and do physically impossible things to yourself

After a long and hot shower with some lavender scented products, you happily fell down on one of the chairs in the library, hoping to spend the rest of the day with research.

“How did it go?” Sam asked, scanning you from head to toe. “As far as I can see, you didn’t catch any bruises, so either Dean was really gentle or you were better than he expected.”

“Please don’t use sentences like this one never around others. Without context, it sounds pretty dirty,” you laughed.

Dean walked in with damp hair and fresh clothes. “Dirty? You are obviously talking about me,” he smirked, waking the urge in you to hit your head against the table.

Ignoring you, Dean continued, wriggling his eyebrows. “Did she tell you, I straddled her and she wrapped her legs around me, Sammy?”

Groaning, you let your head fall down on the solid surface, mumbling German curses under your breath.

Eying his brother with an innocent smile, Sam said “I thought about taking her out for some shooting practice, maybe you’d like to join us?”

Looking up at the tall man, you caught his wink. Suppressing a grin, you got up, desperate not to seem too eager, knowing what Sam was up to. With a heavy sigh, you let your shoulders fall and allowed Dean to drag you out of the bunker.

“If you ever want to go on a hunt, you have to get used to that amount of training, (Y/N).” Dean sounded like your old Latin teacher while he was giving a lecture about the importance of ancient Rome for today’s society.

The only reason, you didn’t stomp on his foot was that you wanted to see his mouth opening not from pain but out of awe.

Without hesitation, Sam took out the bow and some arrows, silently handing it over to you. “Ah, man, go a bit easier on her. I don’t think she can endure another defeat toda…what the fuck?!?” Dean’s voice went from patronizing to a high pitched squeal, seeing you shooting arrow after arrow at the target and hitting the bull’s eye twice.

“Son of a bitch! Either you’ve got your hands on a lucky paw or you’re really well trained.” You grinned at his wide eyes and his obvious astonishment.

“Just remember, I could shoot your ass from quite a distance the next time you make fun of my fighting skills.” Pinching his cheek, you turned on the spot and sauntered back to the bunker. To be honest, you could already feel your muscles tense, but you didn’t allow your steps to turn into a hobble.

While you lay on the sofa, Sam has sent Dean out for dinner. You were grateful you wouldn’t have to stand in the kitchen, because you seriously doubted you were able to lift a pan. It was not flattering, but you had to admit, you were horribly out of shape. One single sparring with Dean and you felt like an old woman.

As you pitied yourself, Sam walked in, a dark bottle in hand. “I’ve got something for you to help your aching muscles, hawkeye. And because you made my brother look like a truck has hit him, I also offer you a back rub.” He was still in a good mood, after you put Dean in his place.

Putting the bottle on the table, he forced you up and made you sit in front of him.

His big hands gripped your shoulders and positioned you to his liking before he began to knead the tender muscles in your shoulders. It hurt, but you gritted your teeth, knowing it would get better as soon as the tension was gone. As your shoulders relaxed, he began to move down your whole back. You let your upper body fell forward, sounds of approval left your throat, making Sam chuckle behind you. “You sound like a happy kitten. Where is your sassiness right now?” he teased you.

Ignoring his words, you relished the feeling of his fingers moving down your spine, your chest rumbling with something that actually could pass as a purr.

Of course, the great director chose this exact moment to let Dean walk into the room. “Thank God, I’m not walking in on what I thought I would due to the noises,” he laughed at his own gag.

“Shut up and hand over the food!” you growled.

“Ah, there is the (Y/NN) I got to like. Not that I don’t like you when you are nice and peaceful.” Sam joked.

Standing up, you grabbed a burger and some fries, still throwing angry glances at the older brother.

The food was greasy and you could feel yourself getting more and more tired with every bite.

After finishing the meal, you left the cleaning for the boys and settled back in the cushions, deciding it was time to watch the avengers again.

Sam and Dean joined you as Thor defended his brother against the rest of the group and scowled at the “he’s adopted” point.

“This is utter bullshit!” you yelled at the screen, startling the two men who sat next to you.

“Wow, why do you react so strongly on that? There were worse insults.” Sam asked.

Not looking away from the screen, you stated “I’m adopted and I don’t let people use it as an excuse for bad behavior.”

Missing the surprised looks, the brothers exchanged, you focused on the movie, but when Sam paused the film and turned his body to you, you already expected his question.

“Can we ask you about it?” he was unsure, not knowing how you would react.

“Sure. It’s not like I’m ashamed of it.” Putting your head on the back of the sofa, you looked between the brothers and waited for the questions to come.

“How did you find out?” Surprisingly, Dean was the first to dive into the topic.

“My parents told me when I was about 5, I think. Everybody in the area knew my mom wasn’t pregnant before I showed up, so they told me as soon as they thought I could understand the concept to avoid weird situations at primary school.” You shrugged. It was really not a big deal for you.

“So, do I get it right, you came to your family right after birth? No foster care?” Sam inquired.

“You have that pretty head not only for decoration, Sam Winchester,” you joked.

“Do you know about your…hmm…how should I call them? The people who ‘created’ you?” Dean struggled to find the right words. No surprise. People were often hesitant about this thing.

“The woman who gave birth to me, decided she couldn’t keep me while she was pregnant. The guy ran away after donating his sperm and her parents made it crystal clear there was no support from their side. She made a decision, I admire her for. She even looked at me and chose a name to write down right after birth, because she didn’t want me to become a number, not even for a few hours.”

Sam stared at you, obviously going over the facts in his mind, trying to understand the enormity.

“Wow. It must have broken her heart.” Dean voiced his thoughts. “Did you try to find her?”

“Yeah, about a year ago. I handed in an official ask at the youth welfare office in my home town. Nothing so far. I know her name, but she might have gotten married and changed it. It’s more difficult to find someone after thirty years than you might think. And there is no way I’d go to a fucking TV show to help me find her. My life is not a telenovela. Either I find her on my own or it wasn’t meant to be.” You shrugged again, you just didn’t know what else to do.

Sam suddenly hugged you into his chest. “What was that for?” you were surprised by his affection.

“Just because I felt like doing so. I usually hear people brag about it, but you just take it as a given fact.” he answered, arm still around your shoulders.

“Ah, come on. I have a family. A good one. They loved me from the very beginning and never gave me the feeling of being different. And in my opinion you shouldn’t use adoption as a lame excuse when you do something illegal or stupid. And as you should know, family doesn’t have anything to do with blood.” you let your head fall to Sam’s shoulder. It just felt too good.

Dean’s hand landed on your knee, kneading it shortly. “Did you ever had trouble with it?”

“Nothing serious. There once was this guy, who stopped dating me after he found out, because he thought I was less worthy than a regular child.” Before you could tell them anything else, they both interrupted you.

“What a fucking asshole!” Sam spat out. “I hope you kneed him in the balls for that!” Dean growled.

You were surprised by their protective behavior, but enjoyed it none the less. It was like a warm blanket and gave you the impression of having arrived in this strange and simultaneously familiar world.

“I laughed at him, and every time my friends saw him at a bar in the next few weeks a drink was spilled 'accidentally’ over him.” The memory made you laugh, before you turned serious again.

“Thank you for not making a big deal out of it and reacting so…well…cute about it.” You rose to kiss each of them on the cheek.

“Any other questions about my origin or can we watch that fantastic movie full of hot men?”

“I almost forgot about your Loki-fangirling,” Dean grinned. And with that joke, you were back to 'normal’.

They made fun of you, when you leaned closer to the screen every time the good looking God of mischief appeared and Dean wolf whistled at the sight of Black Widow.

Sam seemed to be happy with you leaning into him and getting more and more sleepy. It was strange how comfortable you two were with each other, you thought, before your eyes finally closed and you drifted off to sleep.

You woke up to the whispered discussion between the brothers whether it would be better to carry you to bed or for you to rub the lotion into your sore muscles before going to bed.

Blinking sleepily, you got up, stumbled around, grabbed the bottle and hobbled to your room, a muffled “night boys” on your lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next part. It has a time skip, because there is no reason to describe every single day. You take Crowley up on his dept and he will take you out for a day off.
> 
> Do you know where you go? Please make a guess.

Waking up the next day wasn’t a pleasant experience. Your whole body ached and when you tried to sit up in bed, you immediately fell down again with a groan. You knew, there were muscles hidden somewhere in your belly, but the last time you were so well aware of them was a long time ago.

„Kacke!“ you yelled at the ceiling, deciding it would be easier to just let yourself fall down from the mattress on the floor and get up without using your abs.

Hitting the ground with a ‘thud’, a low chuckle startled you and made you peer over your bed to the door. There stood Crowley in all his dark suit glory, a steaming cup in his hand and an amused grin on his face.

With a murmured „Ach, Scheiße, vergiss den Tag, ich schlaf einfach hier weiter“ you let yourself drop back down and rolled onto your back, one arm draped over your eyes. You really didn’t want to face the world and especially not the King of Hell.

Said demon slowly walked around your bed and stopped at your feet. „Would you mind telling me, why you chose this very special way to get out of bed?“ he asked you, not even trying to hide his laughter.

„Shut up and help me to stand up,“ your sore muscles did nothing to help your grumpy morning mood.

„As the lady commands.“ Putting the cup on a shelf, Crowley bend down and simply picked you up like a toddler. Seemed like super strength came along with other powers when you are the reign of the underworld.

„If I give you the coffee, will you tell me what happened to you?“ he asked you gently and from a safe distance, not wanting to become the target of your possibly violent actions.

Even stretching out your arm hurt, but you’d walk over legos barefooted for some hot coffee. After you took your first sip, you sighed and finally answered him. „I had my first fighting lesson with Dean yesterday and now I have what you’d call sore muscles, but I think the German term fits it much better. Muskelkater! You could loosely translate it as 'muscle hangover’.“

„You know, I could help you with that. I don’t have the same healing powers as an angel, but I could soothe the pain.“ Crowley’s offer was very tempting, but you were careful around him.

„What’s the price? You never offer things freely…“

He attempted to be hurt. „How could you say such mean things? In your case, I’d be pleased with a friendly ask and one of your beautiful smiles. I swear, there is no hook!“

You stared at him, going over his offer in your head for a moment, before nodding, more to yourself as to him. „Crowley, would you please be so kind and help me with my sore muscles?“

With a smug smile, the King of Hell walked behind you and put his hands on your shoulders, letting them slowly gliding down your arms, back, legs and finally your stomach, leaving a trail of warmth, that seemed to infiltrate your muscles and relax them. His touch felt intimate but not displeasing.

When he was done, your turned around to face him, a smile slowly growing on your face. „Thank you, Crowley. This was very kind of you.“

To his surprise, you kissed his cheek, before you grabbed the waiting coffee from the shelf and walked to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on your way out.

As the days went by, it became a habit for Crowley to show up in your room after an intense workout with the boys, to help you sooth the worst pain in your tense and sometimes bruised body. He never asked for anything in return and you opened yourself up to him bit by bit.

One morning, when there was nothing to do for him, because you finally had adjusted to the training, he just stayed while you drank your tea (he kept an unsteady rhythm by changing your beverage) and you talked about random things. It was then, you realized, you’d become some sort of friends, which surprised you. You had never expected to befriend one of the most powerful and dark characters in this universe.

Sam and you had formed a bond that allowed you to completely let your guard down around him. He was always protective and affectionate and seemed to have adopted you as his little sister. Dean also cared for you, but you never gave up your playful fighting and teased each other endlessly.

Life in the bunker with the Winchesters established a routine. You would usually occupy the kitchen and follow your thing for cooking or help Sam with research. You still trained with both of them and you could feel yourself become fitter and stronger with every passing day.

Cas showed an interest in your writing and you enjoyed talking to him in your native tongue.

Whenever you went out with Dean for groceries, he would allow you to drive Baby, which never got boring for you. You could talk about music and movies during these short trips and have complete conversations in quotations.

After about two month of this life, you felt yourself getting twitchy. Suddenly, the way Dean was hanging low over a bowl of cereals made you want to yell at him and Sam’s hair flicking became annoying. After a very tense afternoon, you found yourself in the gym, throwing punches at a bag and yelling with every single blow.

„Lagerkoller“ was Cas’s diagnose, when you later talked to him about your malaise.

„I knew the Cabin fever would get you sooner or later. Maybe it’s time for you, to call Crowley up on his offer and take a day off,“ the angel suggested over breakfast with the brothers.

Dean looked up from his plate, watching you closely. “I’m not a fan of your friendship with that demon, but even I would like to hit the wall and yell at everyone in this room. Cas has a point. Go out for a day. Just leave something we could track you with if you get lost. No matter how fed up I’m at the moment, I wouldn’t want to loose you to some black-eyed assholes.”

Sam simply nodded and pointed at your head. “Hair.”

“Blood, too?” you asked, by now knowing what he was talking about.

“Yeah! Better safe than sorry,” he said between to bites. Even the gentle giant was on edge these days.

“Cas, would you do it please?” The angel pulled out a dagger form his coat cut your arm and caught a few drops in a little vial, before healing the wound. He then cut some of your hair to stash it in a zip-lock bag.

“Done?” When he nodded, you put your plate in the sink and ran to your room, to pack a bag for your free day. A dress, shorts, a tank, some sandals and your make-up kit made it’s way into the backpack. In the end, you added a towel and your shower supplies, just to be prepared for what you had in mind.

After everything was ready, you dressed yourself in jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and shoved sunglasses into your hair.

With the rucksack on your back, you went back to the kitchen. “Ready to go. Are you giving me a hug before I call him?”

Immediately, Sam got up and engulfed you with his strong arms. “Stay safe, (Y/NN)! I want you back in one piece and with a smile on that cute face. Understood?” he asked as he kissed your temple and handed you over to his brother.

Dean almost crushed you with his bone breaking hug, making your nose collide with his chest. “Remember what we’ve taught you. You can always knee him, don’t forget.” With a last stern look, he let go of you.

Cas walked with you to the library and waited while you called the King of Hell. “Crowley! Payback time! I want my day off.” your voice was barely louder than in a regular conversation, but after a few seconds, his figure appeared in front of you. There was no suit this time, just slacks and a short sleeved dark button down.

“I thought this day would never come.” The way his accent got heavier, you knew he was as excited as you were. “Come here, darling and we’ll be gone in the blink of an eye.”

“Shouldn’t I tell you first where I want to go?” you asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Crowley just rolled his eyes. “Again, you underestimate me. Just tell me if I’m wrong after I zapped us to that place you daydream of so loudly.”

Cas hugged you goodbye and you stepped into the demon’s offered arm. The world around you vanished and when it reappeared, you found yourself at a beach.

Spinning, you took in your surroundings and couldn’t hold back a sob. You knew this place by heart. The last time, you’ve been here was when you were twenty, but it was like no time had passed.

The smell of the pines and the ocean hit you like a ton of bricks and you allowed your knees to give in and sat down in the warm sand with closed eyes.

You felt a body close to you, an arm wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you into a solid chest. A hand came up and brushed the tears away you weren’t aware of until now.

Opening your eyes, you saw Crowley’s face only a few inches from yours. “How did you know?” The words were only whispered, but he heard the wonder and the gratitude in it.

“Oh, darling, how could I not. I knew it would be a place in Europe and I’ve seen you looking at a website of this island almost every day. And as I told you, sometimes your thoughts are very loud.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised break from the Winchesters. Short trip to "La Corse" (Corsica - island in the Mediterranean) with Crowley.
> 
> some electricity between reader and Crowley

„I’m happy you listened to them so closely.“ A smile broke through the tears and you decided you wouldn’t waste a second of this day with more crying.

You kicked of your shoes and buried your feet in the warm sand. „Will we stay here for the night?“

„I would have preferred a nice hotel, but this is your day, so if you would please look over your left shoulder,“ Crowley waited for you to turn your head, „the blue tent with the green chairs is ours today.“

Jumping up and practically running to the tent, made him laugh and follow you casually. „I see, I made the right decision. There is a swimsuit waiting for you inside. I recognized, you haven’t one in your closet.“

Already opening the lid and peering inside, you thanked him over your shoulder, before you finally entered the tent. It was quite spacious, about ten foot to thirteen. Beside a bag from an outdoor store you found two inflatable mattresses, sleeping bags, pillows, a cooling box and some other useful supplies. You were impressed, Crowley really got over his own taste and prepared something entirely for you.

His voice called you through the fabric of the tent. „I’ll leave and get a parasol, so you have time to change.“ Suspiciously, you peered inside the bag and were again surprised. You had expected something more flamboyant, but you were greeted by a dark green bikini that was actually able to cover and support your breast and rear end. You also found a matching sun-frock and a bottle of sun screen.

Not wanting to getting caught half naked, you discarded your clothes and put on the bikini. It even felt good, nothing pinched or cut into your flesh. You still weren’t in shape for the next runway, but the training with the Winchesters has melted some pounds. You were still curvy, but your outlines were firmer.

Leaving your backpack in the tent, you stepped outside again, towel and sun screen in hand, making sure to close the lid behind you. There was nothing worse than tons of insects in a tent.

You made the few yards to the beach, spread out your towel and began to coat your pretty white skin with the sun blocker.

As you’d finished with arms, legs and stomach a shadow fell upon you. Looking up, you saw the King of Hell in some dark swim trunks, a large umbrella in his hand. You took it from him and rammed the pointy end into the sand, scanning him from the corner of your eyes. He didn’t look anything like Sam or Dean, which you by now have seen both in nothing but boxer shorts, but you had to admit he was stunning in his own way. He wasn’t all pecks and abs, but he was in good shape, with dark hair on his chest, that ran down his stomach and finally disappeared in a happy trail in his pants.

„Like what you see, love?“ he asked you, a smug grin on his face. Seemed like you weren’t as subtle in your staring as you might have liked.

Facing him, you winked. „Yup. I never thought, I might you see barefooted. So, the tales about the horse shoe are only a myth.“

Crowley laughed out loud at your comment and let now his eyes wander over you. „Well, love, you are a very pretty sight. The bikini suits you much better than I expected. Do you need help with your back?“ he asked, pointing at the bottle on your towel.

Nodding, you let yourself fall flat on your belly and felt him kneel beside you. With gentle hands, he rubbed the lotion into your shoulders, moving to your neck and down your spine. By the time he was done with your lower back, you knew the heat in your body wasn’t only by the summer sun.

„You know, I could have used my powers to do that, but this way was much more fun,“ he whispered in your ear, smacking your behind once.

„Let’s see if you are still this sassy after a beach ball match!“ you challenged him, not wanting to think about the sudden electricity you felt.

Grabbing two rackets and a pink ball out of thin air, Crowley handed you one and walked to the shore, leaving a good thirty feet between the two of you.

His first splash was hard and from there on you didn’t allow each other to take a breath for about half an hour. You dived into the sand a few times to catch the ball, not wanting to loose.

In the end, you called it a remis and threw your rackets in the direction of your towels running into the waves to cool down and wash away the sand from your bodies.

You swam out to the first buoy, looking at the beach. You still found it hard to believe you were finally here again. Corsica. The island you fell completely in love with when you came here with your parents for the first time when you were six and have come back to more than ten times.

It was your heaven on earth, filled with great memories of friendships, nights of dancing and bonfires at the beach.

Suddenly, Crowley’s head came out of the water next to you, his arms wrapped around your waist as he trod the water behind you. „You are a good swimmer, I thought I lost you halfway out here.“

„Better be, if you prefer the open sea to any swimming pool,“ you chuckled. „Thank you, for bringing me here. It means a lot to me.“

Squeezing your sides, he just nodded, enjoying the happiness on your face. „What do you think about some more sunbathing, maybe a book and a cold drink and later we could go out for dinner. I thought about Porto Vecchio.“

„Yes, please!“ you almost screamed, before diving and doing the crawl back to the shore.

The next few hours at the beach were very quite and pleasant. Both of you read a book and Crowley reminded you to come out of the sun, to avoid being burned. It was like any other day at the beach with friends and you could feel yourself relax with every passing hour.

When you finally got up, you grabbed your shower gel and shampoo from the tent and made your way to the wash house to grab a shower.

About an hour later, you were dressed, had a light make-up and smelled of coconut oil. Purse and sandals in hand, you emerged the tent to face Crowley. He looked great in his black jeans and a red button down. „Hell, who would have thought you could exist without that tailored suits and still look good,“ you sassed.

„Shh!“ he hissed. „Don’t ruin the moment. It’s the first time I see you in a dress. Give me a moment to enjoy the view.“ His voice was low and full of admiration.

„Ah, get yourself together. I’m still the same.“ you rolled your eyes, not wanting to admit you were flattened by his behavior.

The King of Hell took your hand and made you spin. The skirt of your dress flew around your knees and you could feel bubbles of laughter in your throat.

“All the red cherries on your dress…you look delicious. And let’s not talk about your cherry lipstick.” Every single word of him made you glow. You usually felt insecure when someone complimented your looks, but he didn’t sound cheesy and the way his eyes shone while he watched you, assured you of the his seriousness.

“Thank you, your majesty! So, how do we get to Porto Vecchio? It’s almost an hour’s drive from Aleria and we don’t have a car.” you asked him while you walked on his arm to the only asphalted street of the camping ground.

“Take on your shoes, darling, and I will zap us there. I’ve looked up a quite alley where nobody should see us arriving.” You did as he told and a second later you found yourself on a deserted parking lot behind some old houses.

Looking around, your face lit up. “I know this place. I’ve been here before with a friend. We had our car parked here and we…uhm…yeah. We’ve had the car here.” You could feel your cheeks heating from the story you’ve almost told.

“Tsk, making out in a car in a public place…my, my, (Y/N). You seem to had a damn good time at this little island.” Crowley’s grin was accompanied by a suggestive raise of his eyebrow.

Straightening your back, you looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes! You nailed it. If you want to know more, you have to wait until dinner is served and I had a glass of wine.”

“Fair enough. Let’s go.” With that, he took your hand and dragged you up a gravel walk until you reached the old town of Porto Vecchio. From there on, you took the lead and he followed you to an old stone house with a tiny entrance.

Despite his doubtful grimace, he walked down some stairs behind you and through a dark and tunnel like bar. When you stepped out onto a big, ivy hung terrace, his eyes grew.

“Bienvenue à Les Jardins de la Paresse! Une table à deux?” a waiter asked you.

“Oui, s'il vous plaît. Peut-être à la balustrade?” you answered the blond man, who was pleased by your French.

“Bien sûr, Madame. Venis après moi.” The two of you followed the waiter to a table with a beautiful view at the port. The ceiling was covered in ivy and there were hundreds of tiny lamps in it.

“I really didn’t expect this after I’ve seen the front of the house.” Crowley admitted, when the waiter left you to get the menu and a carafe of water.

“I’ve been here before. In another time line, but I was hoping it would exist here as well. I love this place. You can sit outside under a roof of green and watch the harbor getting darker and the village turn on all the lights. This is the east coast, so no beautiful sunsets, but it still is one of the best places to be in the dusk.” You didn’t look at the man opposite of you, instead your eyes were fixed on the sea and all the boats below you. A tickle ran down your spine and you let out and voluntarily happy sigh.

Your waiter returned and handed both of you the menu, an English one for Crowley and a French one for you. He than presented you the dish of the day and looked at you expectantly.

“Just order for me, love. Meat, no fish and wine. I don’t think he would really listen to me, the way he looks at you.” Your date was very amused and simply laid back in his chair watching your mouth forming the French words.

“Moules marinère, le steak tartare, la dorade gillleé, le filet mignon et une bouteille de vin blanc corsair, s'il vous plaît, monsieur.” you ordered.

“You have no idea how much I love hearing you speak French. I’ve heard you speaking German many times, but this language is very different.” Crowley looked at you with hooded eyes.

“If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say you are aroused by my talking,” you joked, trying to light the mood. You had the whole dinner in front of you and you weren’t ready to explore his thoughts and feelings just yet.

“I got the hint. Tell me why you love this place so much. I’m not talking about the restaurant, but the whole island.” his eyes has lost the predatory look and were now filled with genuine interest.

“I have no idea how all of this started. I remember twelve year old me on the ferry, the island coming in sight and all I could feel was a wave of happiness and calm. I always had a good time here. This is the place I met my first real love and some friends I still have now. I went hiking with my parents and played billiard with my friends in the evenings. I love the food and the people and just everything about this island. Where else can you see pigs and cows running free? They have a worthy life before ending at the butcher’s knife.” you knew you were talking about things nobody could understand, but Crowley just smiled at you.

“I see your point, love. It’s your happy place. I’m proud to get you back here and give you a good time. You deserve it.”

The starter was served and you dug into your big bowl of mussels, savoring the taste of white wine and garlic on your tongue, using the shells as pliers. Fresh sea food was one of the things you loved about this planet. The wine you’ve ordered was fresh and crisp.

“You know what’s good here,” the King of Hell complimented your choice of beverages. “The mussels look quite tempting, mind feeding me one?”

When you did as he asked, he closed his lips around the meat and looked at you. “Hmmm…I could get used to this. I still don’t like the mussel, but the sauce is wonderful.”

“Aww, Crowley, are you going to be all cute and adorable this whole dinner? Even if I trust you know farther than I can throw you, I’m still waiting for a hook.” you confessed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of your day with Crowley. A lot of fun, some flirting and a kiss.
> 
> And the King of Hell confesses his intentions.

Crowley put his hands on his heart in a dramatic gesture, his eyes wide in mocking hurt.

When you raised an eyebrow at him, he became serious again and leaned forward to look you straight in the eyes.

„If you ever tell moose and squirrel what I will say now, I’ll take away your voice for an entire month!“ Eager to hear him spill the beans, you nodded your head twice. The King of Hell sighed and reached for your hand. „I like you. More than any human being in the last century. The boys are amusing and it’s nice to stay in touch with them, but you are very different from that. I’m not looking forward to the day you will be able to return to your world. You are smart, (Y/N). You’re well educated and you have an open mind. You are not afraid to stand up for your believes and I adore you for your sassiness, yet you know when to stop. You have a kind heart. Beautiful inside and out. I don’t really get it, why you spend time with me willingly and be laid-back in my presence, but I’m not going to risk it, by trapping you into a deal or turning you. I don’t want to erase your spirit, because without it, you’d be probably nothing more than a pretty meat suit. Demons usually don’t keep the character they had as humans.“ During his speech, Crowley had dropped his eyes to your hands, his thumb drawing small circles into your palm. This way, he couldn’t see your jaw hitting the table. You’ve never heard of the underworld’s sovereign showing his human side. It was astonishing and, if you were honest to yourself, more than complimentary.

Interweaving his fingers with yours, he finally looked up, his brown eyes meeting you (E/C) ones. „I swear on my throne, I have no intention to hurt or trap you. As long as you are with me, I will take care of you and protect you, (Y/N) (Y/LN)!“

You were aware that your moth opened and closed a few times, without any words falling from your lips. Reaching for your glass, you downed the content in a few gulps. Finally, the control over your face and voice came back. „Fuck!“ Well, at least you said something.

„I forgot to praise your lyrical enunciation,“ Crowley said dryly.

„Sorry, dear, you took me by surprise. My mind always suggests swearing when I don’t know what to say. What I really mean is…wow…thank you…I believe you…fuck!“ There was the magic word again.

Squeezing your hand, he laughed, before letting go and reaching for the bottle to fill your glass again. „I see. Maybe I’ll be lucky and leave you with a lack of words again soon. It’s way more funny than I would have guessed.“

During the main course, you chatted about things in general. You talked about all the hiking trips you did with your parents and he offered some memories of his home country. It was a pleasant and very normal conversation.

When the waiter returned to take you dessert orders, you opted for the local cheese plate, while Crowley’s eyes lit up at the homemade mousse au chocolat.

„I’d put my money on a sweet dessert. You look like you have a sweet tooth,“ he mocked you.

„Nope, there are only a few occasions I would choose something chocolaty. I love almost everything salty, but if you ever meet me in smaug-mode, it would be wise to throw chocolate and slowly back away,“ you grinned.

„Thank you for the warning, I will remember it.“ he winked at you, while waving for the waiter to get the bill.

When you got up to leave, you were full of delicious food and the wine left you bouncy. You bid the waiter farewell and thanked him for the friendly service and the wonderful dinner, which he responded to with a kiss on your hand and some compliments for your French.

Crowley practically dragged you away from the restaurant. „This guy was all over you!“ he complained while you strolled through the small alleys to the night market.

„Awww…is the almighty King jealous?“ you laughed, not being serious.

„When I take you out for dinner, I don’t like you flirting with random men!“ he growled so low, you almost missed it.

While walking from stand to stand, you took Crowley’s hand so you wouldn’t loose him in the crowd. It was a natural thing to do, but he froze for a moment before smiling and following your lead.

One stand sold lavender in several ways and you couldn’t decide between a small lavender stuffed pillow and some really nice scented oil.

With a roll of his eyes, the King of Hell pushed you to take both, so you could continue your wandering.

You bought some gifts for the boys at home. A vibrating plush boar for Dean, a keyring made of cork oak for Sam and a bottle filled with colored sand for Cas, because you knew, he loved pretty, useless things.

While you talked to a Corsican butcher, Crowley disappeared and came back right when you got a bag full of sausages. To your surprise, he insisted to carry your bags as you made your way back to the parking lot, where he wrapped an arm around your waist and zapped you right into your tent.

Letting go of you, the King of Hell rummaged around for a few seconds in the dark, before he found the lamp and turned it on.

„Put the sausages in the cooler. I’ve got something for you.“ he commanded. Following his order, you stored the mettwust and turned around to face your friend (yes, since today, you would call Crowley your friend!).

With a small smile, he handed you a white paper bag. Inside you found earrings in the form of the island. You knew it was at least silver, because they didn’t sell cheap stuff on the market.

Without thinking, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him on the stubbly cheek. „Thank you, they are amazing. And they match my necklace perfectly!“ you squealed in delight.

„Guess where I got the idea from,“ Crowley chuckled. „Put ‘em on and then we head to the bar. I can hear the music from there.“

Ten minutes later, you took a seat on two plastic chairs on a plastic table and ordered Pasties from the waiter. You had a place in the front row right next to the dance floor, which was already crowded.

The DJ knew his job and found the perfect mixture of international hits and some great French music. About half a drink later, you heard some familiar tones that made you jump up. „I love this song! Mind if I hit the floor for this one?“ you asked Crowley, who only grinned and nodded.

You found yourself in the middle of the crowd, singing and dancing. „Ces soirées là…en haute…en bas…à gauche…à droite“ waving your arms in the air, crouching down, jumping to the left and to the right. It was so much fun.

As the song changed into a ballade, an arm encircled your waist and spun you around. You were pressed into Crowley’s chest as he moved you through a rumba.

It was easy to follow his lead as he pushed you out into a fan or a pirouette. „Milady can dance,“ he murmured into your ear, his dark voice causing a shiver running down your spine.

„Of course. I learned classic ballroom and Latin dancing when I was fourteen.“ you answered him with a satisfied smirk.

The music changed again, this time into a fast jive. You kept dancing like that for a while, until you needed a break. Your table was taken, so you just grabbed your drinks, and walked to the beach, sitting down just out of reach of the dancing lights.

Working your bare toes into the still warm sand, you fell back and looked up into the sky. „Thank you, Crowley! This trip is absolutely wonderful. I love it, every second of it!“

Looking down at you, he smiled. It was not a grin, just a happy (really, did you just thought happy?) smile. „I’m glad you like it.“

When you finally made it back to the tent, the King of Hell excused himself to the wash house so you had time to change into some shorts and a tank top.

In those summer pajamas, you made your own trip to the toilet and to remove your make-up and brush your teeth.

Back at the tent, you spotted Crowley on one of the chairs outside. „Mind to sit with me for a moment?“ he asked, gesturing to the second chair.

Sitting down, you listened to the sounds of the waves and watched the stars.

“I love the stars. You can hardly see them when you live in a big city” you stated absent mindly.

“Do you have a favorite constellation?” the Kind of Hell asked you, with no hint of amusement in his dark voice.

“I like Orion. Once, a friend decided that the outer left star in the belt is mine,” you confessed, your mind wandering, but your eyes fixes on the sky.

You missed him scooting closer with his chair until he was able to wrap an arm around your shoulders. It was a pleasant surprise, to have him close, his arm warming you in the cold night. Suddenly, his finger shot up, pointing at something. “A shooting star! Make a wish, (Y/NN)!”

“I don’t know what to wish for…I’m happy right now.” you were surprised by your own words, but it was true. You didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Then maybe, I should make a wish,” he chuckled.

As you waited for him, to tell you what was on his mind, Crowley put a hand on your cheek and turned your face to him. His fingers caressed your cheek, waiting for you to flinch and draw back. As that didn’t happen, he slowly came closer until his lips were only an inch away from yours, his breath fanning over your face. He still smelled like whiskey, even if he didn’t have any that night.

Before you could wonder about it, he bridged the small gap and let his mouth brush yours in a sweet kiss. His lips were gentle and soft, making you close your eyes and return the action.

It was over way too soon for your liking, but you were thankful, he didn’t jump on you. The new situation was weird enough without any more physical action.

You pecked his lips once more, before you stood up, crawled into the tent and fell on the mattress you decided was yours.

Within minutes you drifted off to sleep. When a warm body pulled you in, you sighed, cuddled into his chest and went off to dream land.

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of coffee and fresh croissants. It took you a minute to realize where you were, but as soon as you saw the tent and heard the waves outside, a broad smile appeared on your face.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty! The coffee is ready and I got something from the bakery. We have about four hours until we have to be back in the land of the free.” Crowley’s voice was gentle, yet insisting as he caressed your head to wake you up.

When you tried to turn and bury your face in the pillow, he went from petting to tickling. The moment he found that spot under your chin, you bolted upright, waving your arms unregulated through the air to fight him off.

“Aaaah, there you are. Get up, get dressed and join me for breakfast!” Groaning, you fell back onto the mattress, but you were too afraid of him tickling you for real to go back to sleep.

Instead you took your clothes, towel and shower supplies and headed for the wash house. Ten minutes later you were kind of awake and fell down on one of the chairs, still looking grumpy.

“You were so much nicer last night, so cuddly and cute,” Crowley laughed, handing you a big mug full of coffee.

“I hope, I didn’t talk in my sleep. Give me that pain au chocolat!” you grumbled.

“Come on, chouchou, I’ve got one more point on my agenda before I hand you back to the Winchesters.” His words spiced you interest and the first bite of your croissant made you moan in pleasure.

“What a beautiful sound…watching you eat is a pleasurable show, (Y/N).” He licked his lips, before taking a sip from his tea. “When you’ve finished breakfast, we’ll pack and then I’ll zap us to another place here on the island. Would you prefer the Col de Bavella or a nice pool of the Solenzara?”

Tilting your head to the side, you thought about his offer. “Both!”

“I like the way you want all of the good things. Your wish is my command, chèrie!” With a snap of his fingers, your campsite was clean and packed and a second later you stood on a wide open place with a view over the mountains and the sea, coffee mug still in your hand.

“Fuck!” your eloquent speaking was back, as you let your eyes wander over the rocks, the valleys and the river cascading down the mountains to the shore.

Something nudged your arm and when you turned your head, you were greeted with the soft eyes of a goat that was eager to get the leftovers of your breakfast.

Feeding the remains of your croissant to the animal, you admired it’s long lashes and the healthy body. This was not the worst life for an animal, that would finally end up as a dinner.

Petting the goat between its horns, you looked up at Crowley, who was watching you instead of the landscape.

“You look like you belong here,” he murmured, before clearing his throat. “You have half an hour to walk around, then we’ll get to the pond of the river down a few miles.

For the last time you filled your lungs with the unique smell of the macchia and looked at all the familiar landmarks around you.

The rest of the day went by with lounging on big flat rocks at the natural pool, jumping into the crystal clear water, splashing water at the King of Hell, who just laughed and duck you. For the last time, you got a nice back rub with the excuse to coat you with sun blocker and had a heated discussion about Harry Potter.

When it was time to leave, you threw the sun-frock over your bikini, jammed your feet into the flip flops and pushed your sunglasses into your hair.

The cold air of the bunker’s hallway hit your heated skin and caused goosebumps immediately. Turning around in Crowley’s arms, you pecked his pouting lips and looked up to him through your lashes.

“Thank you, your majesty! Thank you for the most beautiful day I had in years!”

With that, you let your hand travel down his arm and through his fingers, turning to the library door, to announce your return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets the tattoo and Dean tries to find out more about the day out with Crowley. Winchesters and reader are hitting the road to reader’s first hunt.

You stuck your head into the library and yelled „I’m back, guys!“ Immediately you closed the door and jogged down the hall to your room, hoping to avoid the interrogation for a few more minutes.

Before you could close your door and lock it, it was pushed open again and made you stumble a few steps backwards.

„As if we’d let you escape just like this,“ Dean chided, falling down on your bed and watching you expectantly. Sam and Cas followed suit and got comfortable on your bed, too.

„Oh, I guess I forgot, I invited Team Free Will over for a slumber party,“ you muttered, suddenly feeling very naked in your bikini and see through sun-frock. You rummaged through your cupboard for some sweatpants and a hoodie.

„Don’t make it worse, by letting us wait, (Y/N). Just spill the beans. Where did you go? What did you do? Did anything happen? Are you still unharmed?“ Sam threw his questions at you with a concerned face.

„Don’t you go all ‘Dad’ on me, Sammy. It doesn’t suit you at all. But let me assure you mother hens, I’m fine, I had a good time and neither did I sign a contract nor did I sell you for an immense amount of money. He took me to an island I know forever and we just spent a typical 24 hours there. Beach, bar, food, sightseeing. I won’t re narrate in real time.“

Because they made no attempt to leave your room, you turned around to get changed in the bathroom.

„While you’re in there, you can think about a nice place for your anti-possession-tattoo, because you’ll get inked up as soon as I find a decent studio for you.“ Dean yelled after you, making you turn again to stare at him.

„Do I have any right to a say in that matter?“ your question was answered with a satisfied grin and a shake of the head by both hunters. „I should just go back to the island, at least Crowley didn’t want to torture me with needles,“ you muttered sourly, before you slammed the bathroom door shut.

With a bowl of soup and some nachos close, you spent the evening on a chair in the library, writing endless lines in your journal.

„You still write everything down that happens to you and that is out of the ordinary?“ Sam asked, putting his chin on your shoulder.

„Yup! And still in German. Doesn’t look like I need a code to keep things from you nosy brothers.“ Your answer was smug as you didn’t even try to hide your writing from him.

„About the tattoo…if you really don’t want one, I’m not going to tie you up and deliver you to the next tattoo studio, but it’s the best way to keep the demons out of you.“ Sam was now kneading your shoulders, recognizing how tense you became at the topic.

Dean snorted from across the room. „Yeah, at least in the way that would turn your eyes black.“

„The only one who should worry about a black eye, is you, assbutt!“ your words were followed by your pen, that managed to hit his head, which only increased his dirty laughter.

„It’s not about the tattoo itself. I don’t mind having one. I thought about getting some ink for quite a while, but…this will sound sooo fucking stupid, especially to you…“ you sighed and dropped your head on the table. „I’m afraid of needles.“

Sam’s sharp ears caught the barely there whisper and he was glad, you couldn’t see the small smile, he wasn’t able to suppress.

„If it helps, I’ll come with you and hold your hand.“ It was a cute offer, but not exactly something that would help you overcome your stupid fear.

„Nah, your idiot brother will have to suffer through this. I will insult him and demand him to distract me by answering all of my indiscreet questions.“ Giving Dean a glare, you saw his face freeze.

„And before you say anything, my dearest macho man, this is not up for discussion. You want me to get a tattoo, you’ll take all my cursing with a fucking happy smile!“

Standing in front of the child, trapped in a poster boy’s body, you poked his chest once, before leaving the library and heading to bed, you journal forgotten on the desk.

The next few days went by with the typical amount of training and some research about an old mill, that might become your first hunt. People from the nearby town reported strange noises and some college boys were found dead and the bottom of the narrow stairs.

„Should be an easy salt'n'burn, perfect to lose your hunter’s v-card,“ Sam stated, as Dean took an incoming call on his cell.

When he hung up, he turned to you. „Go and pack your duffel. We’re leaving in an hour. You have an appointment for your tattoo tonight and the studio is on our way to the mill.“

Excitement and fear rushed through you as you stormed to your room, to get ready for your many firsts. First road trip with the boys (Dean and Sam had been out for a few cases, but one of them always stayed at the bunker with you), your first hunt (crap, you’d see a real ghost! Time to test your nerves) and the first ink under your skin.

You didn’t have to think about weapons, the brothers would take care of that matter, so you threw some clothes, shower supplies, boots, a dark jacket and your ipod onto your bag, before you buried your teddy bear under some shirts.Sam greeted you as you came out of your room.

„You’re ready for that?“ As you nodded, he simply took your bag and the two of you walked together to the garage.

It was the first time (another) you ever sat in the backseat. „Anything you’d like to listen to?“ Dean asked.

„You okay with the 'Dire Straits’? I don’t want any of your typical war music. That would only trigger all the bad episodes and I might jump out of the car on the middle of the road.

“Both hunters turned to you in unison. „We have songs for bad cases?“

„Don’t tell me, you never recognized!“ you watched them with surprise.

After sharing a confused look, they just shrugged and Dean drove out onto the street while Sam fumbled with the cassette deck. Soon, 'walk of life’ filled the car and you tried to relax, letting the landscape run past the windows.

At dusk, the Impala came to a halt on the parking lot of a motel. Sam got out, took your bags and went for the reception you get rooms for you. Dean looked at you expectantly and gestured to the passenger seat. „Come on, I don’t want to have to call you Miss Daisy. It’s only a few miles and when it’s over, you’ll call the shots for dinner.“

With a sigh, you climbed over the back rest and settled down next to him, waiting for the things to come.

Dean parked Baby in front of a tattoo studio in the next town. Putting an arm around your shoulders, he ushered you inside, giving you a wink.

The guy who greeted you, seemed to be okay. No shaking hands or blown pupils and his studio was surprisingly nice and organized. Everything looked clean and well taken care of. One worry less.

Dean handed over the draft and admonished the artist to stick to it. No changes, no artistic license.

After that was taken care of, it was your turn to talk about place and size.In the end, he sketched the symbol the size of a palm onto your right shoulder blade. You exchanged a look with Dean and you both nodded.

The buzz of the machine behind you, made you tense up, but the sting of the needle wasn’t half as bad as you expected. You chatted with Dean about random things, argued about some movies and laughed about Sam’s characteristic hair flip.

When the pain increased, you watched Dean taking out a writing pad, a dictionary and a book that looked alarming familiar to you.

“What the fuck!” you shouted, ready to get up and tore the hunter’s head off, but the tattooer gripped your left shoulder tight and hisses “Don’t move! If you do, I can’t make a straight line!”

You obliged with a burning head and shot daggers at the smirking Winchester.

“You left it in the library a few days ago and you never barred us from reading it. So I took the opportunity.” he explained, while slowly translating the things you’ve written down.

“I think, I made some mistakes, but I got a general idea of your day with Crowley so far. I don’t get why you love to eat mussels, but the thing with the waiter amuses me. When were you going to give us the stuff you bought? Of course, I know about the mettwurst, but I’m curious about the “korsische Wildsau”. I couldn’t find a translation for it.”

“It’s something that matches you just perfectly!” you spat, still angry about the fact that he took your journal. At least he only seemed to have an interest at the King of Hell thing this far.

As you tried to remember what exactly you wrote about, panic rose in your stomach.“Dean! Stop it! I don’t want you to…”

“What the fucking hell!” he yelled, interrupting your pleading. “You let him kiss you?!?!”

With a groan, you let your head fall against the back rest in front of you, the tattooer behind you chuckled.“You really let that…thing…touch your lips with his? Please tell me, you were literally under a spell. Oh fuck, I think I’m going to barf! Are you now something like a very weird couple? I knew, I should have you locked in the damn cell!” Your friends face was full of condemnation and disgust, with a hint of something else you couldn’t put your finger on.

“If you want to slap him, I could make a short pause,” the guy with the needle whispered in your ear. At your nod, he scooted away to give you some room. You rose slowly to your full height, which wasn’t much, but the anger gave you a few inches. Suddenly, you knew exactly what to do, to make the holier-than-thou hunter shut up.

Putting one arm behind your head, you outstretched the other, pointing at him. “Rising up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances…” you sang while moving your hips to the imaginary beat.Dean’s eyes grew huge until they had the size of saucers. You went on with your dancing and singing for a few more lines, making sure he recognized it, before standing in front of him and smiling sweetly.

“You remember? Your dance around and in the Impala at that motel, when you thought nobody saw you? Well, honey, I did! And every time, you bring this topic up, which is so none of your fucking business, I will give Sam and Cas and whoever is around a performance until they ask where I got it from.” You gave him a few moments, to let the threat sink in, before you continued. “You got it?”

The dumbfounded hunter nodded, still trying to get over the fact, that you witnessed one of his not so cool and manly moments.

With a satisfied smirk, you sauntered back to your seat and smiled at the tattooer to go on. Before he let the needle buzz again, he whistled through his teeth. “First, I thought you are the typical demure girl who wanted to impress a guy, but I have to completely repaint that image. Damn, girl, you have balls!”

Half an hour later, you left the studio with a well made fresh anti-possession-tattoo and a shake of your hips, Dean following you silently back to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes on her first hunt. It should have been an easy salt’n’burn, but instead she finds some demons and gets hurt.

Back at the hotel, you sent Dean for salad and roasted chicken breast for dinner and showed Sam your new tattoo.

When Dean returned, he muttered something about rabbit food, but Sam and you loved every bite of if.

Afterwards, you talked about next day’s hunt. „What do you do, when you think you can’t handle it, (Y/N)?“

„Yell for you and try to run and hide.“ you answered in a monotone voice. You’ve been asked this way too often, to find the energy to argue about it, so you just told them what the brothers wanted to hear from you.

„Okay. Time for bed.“ Dean announced and threw himself on one of the two single beds. Sam quickly fell down on the other, leaving you with either taking the sofa or bunking with one of them.

Yanking away a pillow from under Dean’s head, you grabbed the blanket from Sam and made yourself as comfortable as possible on the worn out sofa. Hopefully there were no bugs living in it.

The night was restless, every time you tried to roll around, a sting at your shoulder blade reminded you of your fresh tattoo and woke you up just enough to think about the hunt. When the sun came up behind the flimsy curtains, you huffed, got up, marched over to the bed of the older hunter and pushed at his shoulder until gravity did the job for you.

Lying down on the still warm mattress, you covered your head with the blanket and ignored the grumpy Dean. When his complaints kept coming, you scooted over and murmured „Shut up! You can have half of the bed, but let me sleep for fuck’s sake!“ With that, your lights finally went out.

Sam woke you up with his laughter. Still sleepy, you stuck your head out from the blanket and stared at him angrily.

„Don’t kill me! I’ll go and get coffee in a second, but the sight of you is just too great.“ The younger Winchester laughed. He was already dressed and was now searching for the car keys.

Looking down, you realized, you were wrapped up in your blanket like a burrito and Dean was using you like a giant side sleeper’s pillow. His head rested on your chest and one of his arms and legs were thrown over your body.

You tried to wriggle out of his grip. When it didn’t work, you rolled to the side, only to found yourself too tangled in the blanket to get a foot out. With a crashing noise, you fell down to the floor, earning more laughter from Sam. At least, he was smart enough to leave before you could free yourself and chase him.

Dean’s face appeared above you, looking at you quizzically. „What are you doing? Did you throw me out of bed in the middle of the night, just to sleep on the floor in the end?“

„No, doofus! You mistook me for a giant teddy bear and in the process of freeing myself from your death grip, gravity became my worst enemy.“ Glaring up at him, you saw his face change. From confusion, to realization, to embarrassment and apology.

When his ears got pink, you had pity with him. „It’s okay! By now, I know you’re a cuddler. When you fall asleep on the sofa during a movie, you always lean on me and wrap yourself around my arm. No big deal. You’re a marshmallow, but you’re hiding it pretty well usually,“ you teased him. „Help me up, please, so I can get a shower while Sammy is out.“

„Sure,“ avoiding your eyes, Dean grabbed your outstretched hand and pulled you to your feet. Grabbing your toiletries and a towel, you pecked his stubbly cheek. „It’s okay. I don’t mind. I like that side of you and I’m not going to pester you about it.“

Inhaling the coffee and some buns, you checked your weapons over breakfast. You’d go with a dagger and an iron bar and tie a bag of salt to your belt. The brothers would have a rifle an iron bar and a knife, as usual.

„I wish, the bow would be any good against ghost,“ you sighed. You’ve trained with all kinds of weapons, but you still were the most confident with bow and arrow.

„It’s in the trunk, Katniss, so you won’t be far from your one true love,“ Sam winked at you.

The day went by with preparations and in the late afternoon, you finally found yourself in the back of the Impala on your way to the old mill a few miles out of the town.

When you arrived, darkness was falling quickly and the old building on the small hill showed no signs of inhabitants.

Flashlight in the left and bar in the right hand, you slowly climbed the wooden stairs that led to the front door. When Dean reached for the handle, you expected the door to squeak horror-movie-like, but to your surprise, it swung open without a sound.

Dean was the first to step inside, followed closely by you. Sam was the rear guard, making sure, nothing would jump your back.

Inside, you found old and dusty furniture, a few empty jute bags and an almost clean floor. That was creepy. You could feel a shiver run down your spine. You had to admit, it was way more fun, to watch things like this when you sat on your sofa, eyes glued to the screen, than actually be one of the participants.

Telling yourself, to keep your shit together, you straightened your back and followed Deans lead through the rooms on the ground level.

Nothing happened. No sounds, no chair moved by itself and there were no shadows running around behind you, when you crossed an old mirror. You could feel that something in here wasn’t right, but the absolute absence of even a hint of a ghost scared the hell out of you.

Finally, the three of you ended up at the stairs. One flight wound up to the upper level and one led down into the darkness of the basement.

Before Dean could ask a question, you pointed at the ones that would lead you upstairs. Beside the bunker, you always felt safer above the earth. Sam nodded at his brother and gestured that he would go with you.

With a thankful look over your shoulder at the younger hunter, you began to slowly climb up the stairs. The lack of dust on the floor made it impossible for you to know, if anyone recently walked this way. When a stair under your feet cracked, you jumped, heart racing in your chest.

Sam’s warm hand on your shoulder calmed you a bit, but the grip you hold your bar with was to tight, your knuckles were white.

„Waiting for something to happen is always the worst. As soon as something happens, adrenaline kicks in and you follow your training. You can do it.“ His whispered words were something you could hold onto and push the almost stunning fear back.

The next level seemed to be quite and when Sam went to search the rooms, you decided to be bold and climb the stairs up even higher. At the top of the stairs was a closed door. You knew, behind it would be a single room, probably with the mill stone.

Taking all your courage, you kicked the door open. What you saw, was nothing you’d expected here.

Five heads turned to you, five pairs of pitch black eyes glared at you. These weren’t ghosts, you realized. This was far worse.

After a second of stupor, you turned on your heel and ran down the stairs, yelling from the top of your lungs. „Demons! Sam! Dean! Five fucking demons on my heel!“

As Sam appeared at foot of the stairs in the first floor, you dashed to the side, giving him the change, to shoot the one right behind you a load of salt into the chest. It wouldn’t kill it, but it definitely slowed it down. The four behind it, had to step over the body on the floor to get to you. Not waiting for them, you continued your sprint downwards, knowing your chances were better on the ground floor, where you could jump out of a window without breaking a couple of bones.

When Dean saw you, he immediately reached for his demon blade and run in your direction. „(Y/N)! Down!“ he yelled.

Without a second thought, you through yourself at the wooden floor, hearing his rifle bang and feeling somebody stumble over you.

Looking up, you saw a female brunette on the floor in front of you, already trying to get back at her feet. While Dean was busy fighting off another demon that simply jumped over you, you gripped your dagger and jumped on the woman’s back. Taking a fistful of her hair, you yanked her head up and cut her throat. With a few harsh chipping motions, you had beheaded the creature.

Looking at the head in your hand, you almost threw up. It was disgusting. But there was no time to think it over, because you heard Sam stumble down the stairs behind you. „There are two more behind me. Get out (Y/N)!“

You’d like to say, you were back on your feet in an instant and ready to fight, but truth was, you were crawling over the floor to get to the door. You almost made it. You reached for the handle, when a hot white pain erupted from your side.

Falling down again, probably saved your life, because a knife hit the door just an inch above your head.

Turning around, you found yourself face to face with a grinning black eyed guy in his forties. „You think you can get away from me, doll?“ It was obvious, he loved this.

As he hovered over you, reaching up, to pull his knife out of the door, you reacted out of instinct. One of your hands flew up and you hit his nose with the heep of your hand, causing blood to cascade down his suddenly not grinning face. Before he could react, you brought your knee up and kicked him with all your strength in the balls. Demon or not, he had chosen a male body and the pain made him grab his crotch and fall over with a silent scream.

„Ding dong, asshole,“ you yelled, as you stabbed him with your dagger.

To your utter relieve, Sam was by your side a second later and ended the creature with his demon blade.

With a muttered „fuck“, you fell back to the floor, the pain in your right side was back and even worse than before. Reaching down, you touched your waist, only to find warm wetness seeping through your t-shirt.

You didn’t dare to look at your hand, that was most certainly covered in your own blood. Instead, you decided to swear and whine in your native tongue. „Gottverfluchte Scheiße! Salt and burn am Arsch! Dämonen! Und einer dieser Wichser hat mich tatsächlich aufgeschlitzt. Scheiße tut das weh! Wehe ich sterbe hier in dieser Kack-Mühle! Aua! Und gleich heul ich auch noch!“

Tears were welling up in your eyes and you didn’t have the energy to blink them away. Was there a better reason to cry then being cut open by a fucking demon on your fist hunt? NO!

„Hey, (Y/NN)! You are not going to die, I promise. I know it hurts and you have every right to be angry and scared and cry as much as you want to. You did damn well. You killed one and kicked the second one so hard in the balls, he actually wanted to die.“ Sam cradled you in his arms and showered you in his praises. You hid your face in his neck, so thankful that he was there to hoist you up and carry you to the car.

Dean sat in the backseat, so Sam could put you down in his brother’s lap, before jumping behind the wheel and dashing down the road to your motel.

You didn’t like to be a crying mess in Dean’s arms, but he showed nothing than worry and care. „I’m really proud of you, (Y/NN). You fought back. You remembered what we taught you and you did an amazing job. Heck, this was your first hunt and you already have to demons on your ‘I kicked your ass back to hell’-list.“

„But he got me. And now I’m just…aaargh,“ you cried out, when Sam hit a hole in the road, causing the pain to shoot through your whole body.

„It hurts, I know. And it was a lot of stress for you. Just cry. It’s good for you. It’s an outlet for your emotions. It’s not a sign of weakness. You’ll be okay. As soon as we’re back, we’ll stitch you up or Cas might make it in time to heal you. Either way, you’ll get through this and as soon as you’re up to it, I’ll find a nice place and we all go for some karaoke and get you all the drinks.“ Dean’s hand was combing through your hair in a very soothing way, while Sam shot you glances through the rear view mirror.

None of the boys told you to shut up and get yourself together, even if they’ve both been hurt a hundred times. They were actually worried about your wellbeing and that was what helped you most. You felt like you were part of the family.

„How bad is it?“ you finally asked, when Dean got out his flash light and hoisted up your shirt enough to get a good look at the cut.

„Deep enough to bleed a lot, but not enough to be life threatening. I wouldn’t want my new little sister to die in the backseat of my car,“ he reassured you.

The moment, you drove into the parking lot of the motel, Sam jumped out of the car and carried you bridal style to your room. Dean was right behind him with the first aid kit, dropped it at the food of a bed and dashed into the bathroom to get towels and a wet washcloth.

„I’ve got to cut your shirt,“ Sam announced, already placing his knife under the fabric. Both men were way too busy to clean the wound and prepare the stitching to actually look at your almost naked upper half.

When Sam had the needle in his hands, Dean sat down on the bed to cradle your head in his lap and offer you a silver flask.

„You can take it, it’s Irish! I thought we could celebrate your first hunt with some Middleton Rare, but it will work just fine here.“ he smiled at you.

Looking up in his green eyes, you winced, when the needle went through your skin. „I so fucking hate needles!“ you spat.

„Yeah, I remember you saying something like that. But the last time, they saved you from being possessed tonight and this one will stop you from looking like Carrie during prom.“ He winked at you, showing his dimples. „By the way, nice bra. I’d have put my money on black or white, but never thought you’re the carmine type.“

„Fuck you, Winchester!“ even in this scenario, you couldn’t suppress a smile. This was so Dean. Making you uncomfortable by talking about your underwear only to distract you from the pain.

„No, not gonna happen…I like you way too much to screw this up and I’m sure a certain someone…“ he trailed off, his face hardening as he stared at the wall opposite of him.

„I’m so going to smash him,“ he suddenly muttered through gritted teeth.

Sam did the final knot and bandaged your wound, looking up at his brother thoughtfully. „Yeah! Where the hell was he?“

„Probably not interested enough to care,“ Dean spat. You tried to follow their thoughts, but the pain and the whiskey made your brain so damn lazy.

You hear the brothers talking to each other in hushed voices, while they cleaned you, dressed you in your pajamas and tucked you under the blanket. This night, you’d share a bed with Sam, who offered to stay awake, to watch your state of health. He expected you, to wake up in pain or a fever, so he kept some water bottles and pills close.

What woke you up that night, was neither pain nor a heated body. It was yelling. Very angry yelling.

„I don’t want to hurt you for her sake, but if you don’t get out of the way, I just might smash you like a damn fly!“ The heavily accented voice was familiar.

Why was Crowley in you motel room?

„Oh, now you care! What about some hours ago, when some of you fucking minions were trying to kill her? Where were you then?“ Dean was beyond rage, having grabbed the king of hell by the collar and shoved him against the next wall.

„They weren’t mine! Some rogue demons, doing whatever they’d like. They weren’t happy to end up in hell again, I can assure you. They are doomed for what they did for the next few centuries.“ Crowley was pissed, but he didn’t do anything to fight Dean off. His eyes were full of worry and fixed on you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries are no fun. So, you feel pretty shitty after the hunt and the brothers arguing with Crowley is not exactly helpful.

„Crowley,“ your voice sounded small in your ears, as you watched the three men with a puzzled expression.

The King of Hell shook the brothers off without effort and was by your side in an instant. „Hush, love, it’s alright. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you. I swear, I had nothing to do with the attack. I didn’t even know you were going to that mill. You could have been killed!“ His tone was low and his eyes scanned every part of your body, looking for injuries.

„There is something called mobile phone,“ you said, looking at him accusingly. „You could have called me during the last weeks. I know you are busy and I don’t expect you to show up daily, but before you get angry for me going on a hunt, just send me a fucking text!“

„Whoa, wait…are you telling me you haven’t heard from him since he took you to that island?“ Dean asked, balling his hands at his sides.

„Uh. Yes. I didn’t think too much about it, because I was so wrapped up in the hunt,“ you murmured, trying to sit up in bed and immediately falling down again, hissing at the pain in your side.

Crowley used this moment, to hoist up your shirt and look at the stitches that decorated your once smooth skin. „Fuck!“ he swore under his breath, turning around to face the Winchesters.

„It was her first hunt and you morons didn’t protect her? Did you let her run around on her own? Are you mental?“

You didn’t know if it were the painkillers, but you could have sworn, his eyes turned red.

„Don’t you dare talk to us like that. Those were your fucking creatures. One cut her with a knife while she was trying to get out of the mill. She broke his nose and kicked him in the balls, before Sam killed him. How come, you had no idea about all this?“ Dean was by now yelling and stepping closer to the demon.

The noise of the argument was not helpful and you could feel your stomach rise. Your head was throbbing, the pain in your side was still burning hot, but you ignored it, turning around and barfing the leftovers of the breakfast at the ugly motel carpet.

It was enough to make the three of them turn their attention back to you.

Sam helped you to lie down again, Dean ran to the bathroom for a wet cloth and a cup of water and Crowley let the mess disappear.

„Are you done with your dispute or do I have to think about something more dramatic to make you shut up?“ you glared at them, holding the wet cloth against your burning forehead.

When they just nodded in silence, you sighed. „Thank God! Now, listen to me, all of you. It was my first hunt and even if I don’t like being cut open by an asshole, I think it was a success. You boys were great. And you, Crowley…I didn’t ask for permission to go on a hunt. I will do that again, as soon as I can move without bile rising in my throat. Deal with it. I don’t think you sent the demons. I bet you have a serious problem down in hell. Stop me, if I’m wrong, but I get the feeling, someone is after your throne.“

When he didn’t say anything against it, you nodded to yourself. „Thought so. I didn’t think you stayed away for fun.“

Turning your attention back to the men, you stated, „Maybe it’s time, the three of you get your shit together and talk about a few things, like the grown ups you are supposed to be. Preferably in the bar a few streets from here, so I can go back to sleep!“ With a last pointed look, you closed your eyes. The last thing you heard, was the sound of the closing door.

Waking up the next day was not a pleasant experience. Your whole body screamed. Every muscle hurt and the stitches were itchy. At least, your head was way better and you had no problem to remember everything from last night.

Turning around sent a new wave of pain through you, but staying in bed was no option. You absolutely had to go to the bathroom.

Thankfully, strong arms helped you to sit up and supported you as you stood on wobbly legs. „Thanks, Sammy.“

„Sure, (Y/NN),“ he smiled, still concerned about your current state. After he helped you to the bathroom, he closed the door to give you some privacy. „Don’t lock it. I don’t want to have to break it, if you need help.“

It took you some time to pee, brush your teeth and wash your face. With longing eyes, you looked at the crappy shower, but that would have to wait. When you tried to reach up and brush your hair, you sunk down on the floor with a whimper.

„Are you okay?“ Sam asked, knocking at the door. At you sobbed „Fuck!“, he rushed in, picked you up and sat you down in one of the chairs at the table.

A moment later, he returned with the brush in his hands and sat down behind you. Guiding your head back, he began to untangle your hair gently. „You will need help with that for a few days. But fear not, I know how to deal with long hair,“ he chuckled.

„Lucky me, I’m not stuck with just Dean, then,“ you grinned, imagining the older brother with a brush in his hand and a helpless look on his face.

„I heard that, (Y/N),“ Dean’s voice came from the door. „And you might over think it, when I tell you, I bought you coffee, earl gray, croissants, muffins and a goat cheese sandwich.“

Putting down a tray of paper cups and a big bag on the table, he watched your face closely. „You look better than last night. But you are still white as a wall and you need food. You’ll feel shitty for a few days, but it will get better and until then, you have to slaves that will do the laundry and pamper you and watch horrible cheesy movies with you,“ he winked.

„I would have thrown myself at the next demon way sooner, if I knew you’d watch ‘Twilight’ with me and serve me all my favorite meals.“ At his horror struck face, you couldn’t fight the laughter even if you knew it would hurt.

„Yes, Dean, you will love Bella. She’s whiny and totally smitten with that sparkling guy,“ Sam teased his brother, while he put your hair up in a simple bun and reached for a coffee.

Two hours later, you were on the road back to the bunker. Dean was driving while Sam sat with you in the back. You head rested on his leg as you dozed off, listening to Volbeat. „You really listened to my play list,“ you murmured already half asleep.

„He downloaded all of their albums, along with some others you recommended to him,“ Sam answered, watching your pleased smile as your breathing got even.

At the bunker, you crawled out of the car, refusing Sam’s offer to carry you and slowly made your way to your room. Sitting down on your bed, you still felt tired, but you didn’t want to contaminate your clean sheets with your sweaty and dirty self.

As you sat there with your head in your hands, a soft, accented voice called your name. Looking up, you were greeted with the tired expression of your favorite demon.

„Can I help you with something?“ he asked, kneeling down in front of you and taking your cold hands in his warm ones.

„I want to shower, but with the fresh wound, I can’t. And I can’t get in bed in my current state.“ You felt tears welling up in your eyes, shaking your head at the stupidness of them. You were okay. Just worn out and tired and injured, but nothing to really cry about.

„Now, love, don’t cry,“ Crowley kissed your knuckles, before leaning closer to hug you. With a snap of his fingers, you were clean and were dressed in a fresh pajama.

Snuggling into him, you calmed down enough to allow him to put you under the blankets.

„Do you have the time to stay for a while?“ you asked him, hiding your face in the pillow. Instead of answering, the King of Hell crawled into your bed and hugged you close into his chest.

„I’m sorry. I should have called you, but I didn’t want to bother you with my hellish mess,“ he confessed. „It wasn’t because I wanted to get rid of you after our little vacation. I really enjoyed that.“

„Me too,“ you sighed, enjoying the warmth of him. „So, you and the brothers finally talked last night?“

„Yes. After squirrel got over the 'ripping my head off for kissing you part’, we found out, we’re pretty much after the same group of demons and vampires. Seems like some of them formed an alliance to kick me off the throne. So, we decided to team up for this once to get rid of them, before we go back to our usual death threats.“ His chuckle was low and rumbled in his chest, so you could feel it in your spine.

„Yeah, sorry for that Dean-thing. He read my journal. Took him a long time to translate enough to get a clue. But I’m glad, you behaved like you all had a head on your shoulders. As soon as I’m back to my normal self, I’m in.“ At his audible intake of breath, you continued, „And don’t even try to say anything against it. I’m grown, I’m pretty well trained, and planning on getting better, so you can’t keep me out of this. If you, or the Winchesters try, I might be reckless or bored enough to do something stupid.“

You grinned, when his breath came out as a growl, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he kissed your neck, put his hand over your cut and murmured „Sleep, darling. You’ll need all your strength with that…and me.“

The last part was so low, you weren’t sure your actually heard it or if it was just something from your imagination, but as soon as the pain in your side dulled, you were fast asleep in the arms of the King of Hell. What a turn your life took in the last months.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts kinda sad and ends in total fun and fluff.
> 
> Crowley is gone when you wake up...

The next morning or better noon, you woke up and the second half of your bed was empty.

So much for the caring King of Hell.

„Fuck you!“ you mumbled, turning around and immediately groaning. The wound in your site still hurt like hell and your muscles burned.

Slowly, you changed into sweat pants and a button down, hobbled down the hall to the kitchen, only to find the coffee pot empty and the brothers no where around.

„SAAAAAAAAAM!“ you screamed on the top of your lungs.

Just seconds later, the tall hunter burst into the room, blade in hand and looking around for an attacker. When he found the kitchen bare of any monster, he turned to you, brows risen.

„There is no coffee and I want my hair being brushed.“ You knew, you behaved like a spoiled six year old, but you couldn’t help yourself.

The man you shared a bed with last night was gone without a note…again! And your body felt like crap. So instead of whining, you chose the better option and decided to bitch about everything.

Sam just scanned your face, took you by your shoulders, sat you down in a chair and went for the coffee maker. With his back to you, he finally asked, „What’s wrong? This is not just about your injury. What did Crowley do?“

Before you could protest, your friend turned to you and sat down in a chair next to you. „You really have a thing for him, huh? There is no need to deny it. And instead of Dean, I won’t start the whole ‘You know he is a demon, how could you yadda yadda yadda’. Just tell me. I won’t judge…remember Ruby!“

His kindness took the wind out of your sails and your shoulders dropped. „I really don’t know,“ you finally admitted in a small voice. „I always found him interesting, but I never really expected him to be so…friendly? Caring? Funny?“

„Yeah, I get it. He is not the pure evil you expect when you know who he is. And I got the impression he does care for you. Not that I like it a lot, but I’m more concerned about your happiness than his title.“ Sam shook his head. „Don’t tell Dean, I said that.“

A dry laugh fell from your lips. „Trust me, I won’t.“

When the coffee was ready, Sam fixed each of you a cup and stared at you above his mug.

„I don’t expect him to be around on a daily basis, but if he is interested in me and if he ever wants more than the one kiss we had on our little vacation, he should be…“ you trailed off.

Sipping your coffee, you stared at a wall, lost in thoughts. „Maybe he has a problem with me wanting to become a hunter, but that’s what I want. Or maybe he can’t deal with my human and emotional side. I like to be funny and sassy and strong, but sometimes I feel so weak and lost and broken. I’ve got a lot luggage from my past and I can’t just ditch it, you know. I’m not a teenager anymore…not fresh like a snowflake when it comes to men. I can deal with some shit, but I know when it’s enough.“

Sliding down your chair, you felt exhausted. „Maybe I should stay away from him for a while,“ you said more to yourself than to Sam.

„Do whatever feels right for you. Just know, you are not damaged goods. You are worth the best.“ The tall man got up and crouched down beside your chair, carefully hugging you into his broad chest, not caring about the tears that wet his shirt.

„Hey,“ he said after a while, sounding cheery, „how would you like a nice, hot shower? We can cover your side with some foil and duck tape!“

Sam kept his word and half an hour later, you stood under the heavenly spray of the shower. Nothing against being cleaned with the snap of fingers, but the hot water soothed the pain in your muscles and washed away some of your self pity.

When you wandered into the library and fell down on the sofa to watch some movies, your wet hair was up in a bun, your face free from any kind of make-up and you were dressed in your most comfortable clothes.

It was hard to decide what to watch, but when Dean sat down next to you, you immediately moved the cursor to 'Twilight’.

At his cough, you grinned and stated „You promised!“

And so you went straight into the Edward and Bella universe. Both of you yelling at the screen and face palming at her constant frightened face.

„You know, (Y/NN), I never wanted to watch this, but with you, it feels like very weird comedy.“ Dean leaned over to kiss your cheek and give you one of his dazzling smiles.

„And before we enter the second movie, I think you should bring some drinks and popcorn. You’ll need it. The werewolf will grow up and run around topless.“ Dean’s face was one of shock and disgust as he got up silently and returned minutes later with a laden tray. Salty popcorn, some soda cans and a bottle of whiskey.

Suddenly, Sam was standing next to you, pushing you into the middle of the sofa, so he could sit down.

„Remember the last time we sat like this?“ Dean asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

„Yeah! You asked me a million stupid questions and didn’t know if you would like me or not,“ you laughed, remembering one of your first nights at the bunker.

„And I never got the chance to get to the end of my list,“ Dean teased, nudging your knee with his as he poured some golden liquid into glasses.

„If you survive the second movie, I might be in the mood to quench thirst for knowledge.“

To your surprise, Sam took the remote from your hands, hit play and grinned, „I’ll keep your word on that.“

Remembering what he knew so far, you kicked yourself mentally for giving him the opportunity to dig deeper. You were well aware of Dean’s curiosity, but totally forgot about Sam. Fuck!

Some half naked Jacob and still whiny Bella later, you set down your glass to get a refill, before the questions would come.

While Dean was busy with the whiskey, Sam turned his body to you and hoisted one leg up, so his shin pressed into your flank.

„I only have one question so far and I’m very interested in the answer.“ His grin was broad and showed his dimples.

Before he could voice his question, you looked at him. „Rony and how my mother turned up?“

At his nod, you sighed, taking the glass, Dean offered you and leaned back into the cushions.

„Alright. You already know we were close and that nothing happened until the very last evening. We sat at the beach and talked, as usual. I don’t remember who made the first move, but we kissed. For a long time. And it got fucking cold. So I did something brash and invited him to my tent. Things got pretty heated there until my mother turned up. Thankfully she didn’t just open the lid, but decided to 'knock’. Not her normal behavior. She asked me if I felt good and at my muffled 'fantastic until now’, she began to babble about her having eating something wrong and not feeling so well. She finally asked me to go to the wash house with her and I obliged. Nothing would be more horrible than her peeking her head into my tent.“ You took a big sip of your drink, ignoring the laughing brothers.

„While we were gone, my father got up, too. He decided to inspect my tent. Thankfully, Rony had the brains to get out the moment my mother and me were out of sight. The moment I returned, my father started yelling at me that I had been out, spending the night somewhere else. When I denied, he told me, he had touched my mattress and it felt cold. My only answer was a dumb folded 'NO WAY! There was nothing cold in there.’ He insisted to go and tell my friends I wouldn’t return to the party and that I was grounded for the next two weeks at home.“

Dean was holding his sides, howling with laughter. Sam was in tears but managed to repeat your sentence. „No way! Good, how did you manage to keep the mattress cold?“

You pinched his leg, making him flinch.

„Did…did you ever told them?“ Dean finally managed to ask.

„Only my mother and she still doesn’t believe it. She said 'But we bought some Hanni and Nanni books on the flea market that year. You weren’t into boys at that time!’ I was almost 17 and she still saw the innocent child.“ Your voice was only a snarl, but that didn’t stop the brother from laughing their asses off.

„This story was totally worth watching Twilight!“ Dean finally calmed down.

Before he could ask another question, you cut him of. „What about we play never have I ever or truth or dare, so I can have something to laugh at, too?“

**Author's Note:**

> I will add translations for the German parts for you


End file.
